Just Another HarryDraco Slash Story
by cmere2
Summary: What the title says - every HarryDraco cliche you could think of rolled into one story! Look for shared detentions, potions partners, the astronomy tower, conveniently empty classrooms and much more! Parody. Slash.
1. The Detention

**A/N: Erm, yes. I just wanted to apologize to everyone who has seen this story posted before. I got kicked off...again...and this is my last shot. There shan't be any sex in any more of my stories, ever...sorry to disappoint...if you want to read sex, there is a link in my profile that you would enjoy. ;) Anything dirty will be replaced by parentheses saying (edited), which I fear is really going to detract from the funny, but there you are. So...after reading so many Harry/Draco fics, I have decided to write a sort of parody, making fun of all the plot devices that are used so often. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

The two boys glared at each other evilly from across the trophy room. They had been spewing vile words hence in Care of Magical Creatures and thusly ended up with detentions cleaning the trophies without magic, much to the glee of Filch; it seemed to be his favorite punishment.

They stood staring for several minutes; then Harry resignedly dropped his tough guy pose and began scrubbing a trophy. Malfoy began on the other side of the room, and neither spoke for several minutes. Harry noted with anger that Malfoy seemed to be going agonizingly slow, and felt like pushing him into a glass case of trophies and watching with glee as he glued all the little pieces back together, WITHOUT MAGIC. That would teach him about his superiority complex or whatever the fuck was his problem. Harry scowled into his trophy, then had a sudden thought.

"Malfoy?"

"What, Potter?" Malfoy said exasperatedly, smirking.

"Do you ever wonder if we could be friends?"

"Well gee, it's crossed my mind from time to time. Are you saying you'd like to be friends?"

"Well, maybe."

"I bet if we have a good conversation during this detention and find out that we really aren't all that different, it would be easy for us to become friends."

"Okay. What Quidditch team do you support?"

And so it went for three hours; cleaning the trophies and chattering away about Quidditch, family, friends, classes. Both learned that the other was gay, to their convenience; however, Draco was promised to Pansy Parkinson, even though he didn't love her. Harry found this simply atrocious. At the end of the night neither was quite sure what to say. So Harry just kissed Draco and he felt a shiver run all over his body, sure that Draco was feeling exactly the same.

"Harry," Draco began, calling him Harry for the first time in his life which is of the utmost significance, "we can't be in a relationship. We're supposed to hate each other and my father is an evil Dark Lord supporter and the Dark Lord wants you dead and I'm probably going to get Marked when I come of age and then I have to marry Pansy and have lots of little Malfoy heir children that look exactly like me. Even though I'm gay it doesn't matter because I have to produce an heir. So, I think we're destined not to be together and the relationship would just be too much work."

Harry gave Draco his infamous puppy dog look, turning his bright green eyes wide and innocent. "Pleeeease?"

Draco sighed. He was always a sucker for puppy dog looks; they really got him thinking with his dick, instead of his brain. "I suppose we can give it a try. We have to meet in secret though and pretend we hate each other or else I'm fucked," and you better let me top or this just won't even be worth it because I bet you're a useless top that comes after about sixty seconds, he added in his thoughts.

Harry grinned and nodded and kissed him again, then walked back up to the common room. When he got in, Hermione could tell something was different about him, but Ron couldn't, because he's slow. Hermione and Ron said hello and then went back to making out in the corner, because they are dating. Harry did his homework and went to bed.

The next day they were in Potions class when Snape decided to give them partner assignments. "You will be working with your partner for the rest of the year. I will choose the pairs." He smiled evilly. "Potter and Malfoy." Harry's eyes widened – surely this was a joke? He could never work in such close quarters with Malfoy, especially now that he knew their true feelings for each other! Ron and Hermione gave him sympathetic looks; they had conveniently ended up partnered together. He threw his books in his cauldron furiously and dragged it over next to Malfoy, who was smirking.

"All right, Potter?"

"Sod off," Harry said, scowling. He sat like that with his arms crossed for a good five minutes, painfully aware of how close Draco was sitting to him, before Draco prodded his arm gently.

"Potter, we have to get the ingredients."

"Fine." He got up and went to get them, his arm searing from where Draco had touched it. It felt like an electric fire running all through his body. By the time he got back to his seat, his face was flushed from numerous fantasies that had crept into his mind, while Draco just looked perfectly calm and controlled. How was he always so fucking calm and controlled, while Harry couldn't control his emotions at all? He sat back down and busied himself sorting the ingredients while Draco smirked and added some, stirring every so often. This particular potion had to simmer for an unspecified long amount of time, and with everyone so very involved in their own potion, it gave Harry and Draco the perfectly convenient opportunity to chat.

"When do I get to see you again?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry was momentarily startled, and all he said was "Ummmm....," immediately thereafter berating himself for sounding like such a nimrod.

"Will you meet me tonight?"

"Okay..."

"Midnight. The Astronomy Tower. Is that all right?"

"Yeeeeeesss..." Harry trailed off with a squeak as he felt Draco's hand on his thigh. "Draco, what are you doing!" he hissed, even though there are no s's in that sentence.

"What?" Draco asked, completely expressionless. "How much longer does the potion have to sit for?"

"I don't...I don't know!" Harry squealed as Draco moved higher and closer to (edited for ).

"Is there a problem here?" Snape asked, swooping down on them with his robes billowing about him and his face twisted into an ugly sneer, his nose protruding more than normally and his sallow cheeks looking somewhat sunken, although this did not stop students (boys and girls alike) from sighing dreamily over him and putting his initials in little hearts in their notebooks and fantasizing about mounting his scrawny, sallow body, because honestly, what other teachers could be deceptively alluring? Flitwick? McGonagall? No, it must be Snape. Harry felt his erection twitch at the sound of the Potions Master's deep, sexy voice that moreso belongs to Alan Rickman/fanon Snape than canon Snape but is still really deep and sexy.

"Not at all, Professor," Draco said smoothly, lightly squeezing (edited). Snape leered unpleasantly, then glanced in the cauldron.

"Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy. I hope Potter isn't bothering you too much."

Draco smirked and ran his hand harder over (edited). Harry suppressed a moan/groan/squeak. "Surprisingly, he's being quite docile."

Harry glowered, and Draco continued smirking his annoying smirk that Harry just wanted to suck right off his face. Snape smirked as well and swept away, his robes still billowing menacingly about him, probably off to torture Neville until he blew up another cauldron.

"Docile?" Harry muttered under his breath. "Maybe – if – I – wasn't – about to – come – in – my – pants." He took in sharp breaths between each word.

"Well we can't have that, can we? Don't want you to make a mess all over our potion. Oh look, we need to add the eel juice," Draco said, and promptly removed his hand from Harry's lap, adding it and stirring a few times counterclockwise. Harry just sat with his eyes as wide as dinner plates while he tried to ignore the bolt of desire that was begging to claim him, had been begging to claim him since he first felt Draco's electric touch. "Come on, Potter, aren't you going to help at all?"

"You just – you can't just start – and then – what do you-" Harry spluttered, past coherence. Draco just smirked, as always.

"Please bring a flask of your potion up to my desk for grading. Class dismissed." There was a flurry of motion as everyone cleaned up and gathered their things together. Harry stood up slowly, trying to hide his (edited). He glanced at Draco, who was coolly putting his things away. Did the boy never get turned on???

"Astronomy Tower, midnight, Potter, and we'll see what we can do about your...problem." Draco smirked again and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry was left standing there spluttering, utterly confused and aroused. Hermione and Ron walked over to him, giving him sympathetic looks.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry! Look, you're all worked up."

"Yeah Harry, he's just a blubbering git. Don't pay attention to anything he says."

Harry smiled weakly and nodded as the three walked away to get lunch. If only they knew how wonderful Draco could be when you were just having a conversation with him, not when he was teasing you mercilessly...he _had_ to take care of this...problem he had, so he told Hermione and Ron he had to go to the lavatory and said he'd meet them in the Great Hall. They agreed and he ran in, locking himself in a stall. Was he really about to do this in a bathroom stall? He shook his head and reached one hand into his. He trembled as (edited) until he finished. He cleaned himself up and willed his cheeks to return to normal color, then went to join Ron and Hermione at lunch.

All through the rest of his classes, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco and what might happen that night at the Astronomy Tower...Harry knew it was a popular makeout scene for the students, although he had never been there himself, what with his nonexistent sexual experience. Harry wasn't a prude, he was just waiting for the right person. He bit his lip as he looked in the mirror at 11:45 that night; was Draco the right person? After checking the Marauder's Map for signs of Filch or Snape (the thought of Alan Rickman's deep sexy baritone was enough to get him itchy for action) he set off for the Astronomy Tower under his invisibility cloak.

**A/N: There you be, the first installment of Just Another Harry/Draco Slash Story! What's going to happen at the Astronomy Tower? Will Hermione figure out what's going on? Stay tuned (and review, please, please review!) And I apologize again for the edits. I know they suck, but I thought I wasn't taking any chances last time, and it still managed to happen. I heart you all!  
**


	2. The Astronomy Tower

Harry reached the Astronomy Tower exactly three minutes early. He rolled his eyes as he saw that Draco was already there, sitting up against the wall and drumming his fingers on his knees. Harry wandered in, still under his Invisibility Cloak, curious to look at Draco when no one else was around. Was he truly constantly smirking? Harry squatted down in front of Draco and peered at his face. He inhaled when he saw Draco, his face calm, stripped of all pretenses. The moonlight came in through a window and settled on Draco's features, making him seem silvery, and almost angelic in Harry's point of view. Harry thought he looked positively beautiful and threw back his cloak, taking Draco in a passionate kiss that left smoke practically coming out of both of their mouths.

"Where did you come from?" Draco murmured seductively, tangling his hand in Harry's messy locks. In response, Harry thoroughly discovered every part of the inside of Draco's mouth. They broke apart, breathless, and Draco smirked and began unbuttoning Harry's robes.

"Wait, Draco." Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Yes?"

"Before we do this, I need to know that you're good, that you're on my side. I don't WANT you to take Voldemort's Mark, and I don't WANT you to be evil forever and I don't WANT you to kill lots and lots of people!" Harry said petulantly.

"I'm....not evil. Can we get back to..."

"I don't believe you! I want you to mean it! Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can use me for sex and then leave me on the streets!" Harry pouted and Draco suppressed another eye roll.

"Look, Potter, it's complicated. You wouldn't understand, and you're being very melodramatic."

"OH, MELODRAMATIC, AM I?" Harry roared, seizing something breakable that's conveniently sitting on the ground next to them and throwing it furiously at the wall. He was very put out that Draco had called him by his last name.

Draco jumped back in alarm. "Potter, really, don't freak out."

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME? I CAN'T TRUST YOU! YOU'RE PROBABLY PLOTTING TO TURN ME OVER TO VOLDEMORT TOMORROW!"

"I – what?" Draco was very confused. Where did this come from?

"You heard me. You don't actually care about me, that time in detention meant nothing to you and you don't want to have a relationship with me and you're just like your father and you still hate me and I hate you you evil bastard!"

"Don't say that. Why are you saying that?" Draco said, stalling for time.

"YOU SAID IT, NOT ME!" Harry roared, but there was nothing to throw this time, so he settled for punching the wall. "FUCK!" His knuckles were bleeding now and he sat back against the wall, breathing hard. Draco approached him cautiously.

"Harry, I don't hate you, you do mean something to me." Draco hoped Harry would calm down enough so they could fuck. He was a man with needs, after all.

"You're going to go over to Voldemort." Draco flinched at Harry's casual use of the name and wondered what to say. He _was_ planning to go over to Voldemort, but he just wanted to have a fun fling with a cute boy before he gave up his life to an ugly pug. Was that so much to ask for? Why did he have to get with the cute boy who happened to be the Dark Lord's biggest rival? But who knows, Draco mused inwardly. Maybe Harry will make me see the error of my ways and I'll turn out to be good, or even better, become a spy for the Light! He snorted. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I know I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh," Draco said quickly, putting his arms around Harry and trying to figure out what to say to reassure Harry without lying. "I'm not going over to him." Oops.

Harry softened visibly. "You're really not?"

"Really." Draco tried to suppress his laughter again. He settled for a smirk. Why was he such a bastard?

Harry smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks." Draco nodded and tried to kiss Harry again, but Harry stopped him. "I'm not really in the mood to do anything right now, Draco."

Draco definitely rolled his eyes, but Harry didn't see. He just snuggled closer into Draco's embrace, feeling at peace with the world. Except for that sharp pain in his knuckles, which were still bleeding. He shook out his hand. "Ouch."

"Here," Draco said, pulling Harry's hand toward him and kissing it gently. Harry smiled at the affectionate gesture; maybe Draco really _was_ good. Harry turned his face up to kiss Draco on the cheek. Draco took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Harry's, tonguing it deeply, trying to get Harry aroused.

"Draco, I TOLD you, I'm not in the mood!"

"Well Jesus, sorry for trying to make out in the astronomy tower! It's not supposed to be just for cuddling, Harry!"

Harry stood up, furious. "I thought you'd be a little more EMPATHETIC right now, Draco! Or is EMPATHY not a word in the Malfoy family dictionary?" He stormed out, leaving Draco sitting on the floor, completely bemused. What, exactly, had just happened? He came all the way up to this bloody tower and didn't even get a SNOG? Draco grit his perfect, straight, pearly whites and pranced back down to the dungeons, where he went into his conveniently own private room that he had since he was Head Boy, even though I don't know why Dumbledore would make the son of a known Death Eater who was supposed to follow exactly in his father's footsteps Head Boy, but what the hey, Dumbledore always has been a little eccentric, yeah? He flung himself dramatically onto his bed and then realized that no one else was there to witness it, and lay in a more comfortable position.

Harry, on the other hand, was fuming back at Gryffindor Tower. 'He's such a prat, I should have known all he wanted was sex, he doesn't care about me, he's just a dick with no life!' Harry also had flung himself dramatically onto his bed and then remembered that everyone was asleep and lay in a more comfortable position. Harry sighed. 'And the WORST part is I can't even talk to Ron or Hermione about it, because they can't ever know about Draco! They'll never understand!' Harry hugged his pillow miserably and fell asleep, while Draco did the exact same down in his private bedroom.

The next morning, Harry awoke late and realized all his dorm mates were already at breakfast. He cursed himself for being stupid and flew about the room, getting ready and then going down to the Great Hall. When he got there, he sat across from Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands and bumping knees under the table, and determinedly didn't look at the Slytherin table (although he kept sneaking peeks).

"Harry, you look all pale! What's wrong?" Hermione asked gently.

"Nothing, nothing," he muttered, helping himself to a piece of toast with his eyes flickering almost imperceptibly to Draco. Hermione noticed; Ron didn't. She began to piece together everything in her mind. The detention with Malfoy...Harry coming back and something feeling different about him...his good moods...it all clicked. Harry...and Malfoy? Hermione shrugged to herself. Well, whatever makes him happy. But if Ron found out he'd explode. Hermione decided to pull Harry aside before class and ask him about it, but for now just let it go.

Draco stared at Harry almost the entire time he was at breakfast. He had seen him rush into the Great Hall looking disheveled and pale, and wondered if he had got any sleep last night. Draco felt his heart pang as he realized that he really didn't want to hurt the little twit. He was pretty cute, actually. Draco resolved to pull Harry aside before class and talk to him, and finished the rest of his breakfast quickly.

Harry jumped up about ten minutes before class was due to start. "I forgot my Charms book, I have to go back and get it," he said distractedly, and Hermione jumped at the opportunity.

"I'll come with you Harry, I forgot my best quill. See you in class Ron." The two hurried quickly away and once they reached the entrance hall, Hermione pounced, but gently. "Harry, is something going on with you and Malfoy?"

Harry's body literally spasmed. "W-What?" he stuttered, trying to look innocent.

"You and Malfoy. Something happened during that detention, I can feel it. Then you've been in a totally happy mood all the time, and that in itself is unusual because you're usually brooding about something or another, and now you look all unhappy and you looked at Malfoy when I asked what was up. So, you can tell me, Harry. And don't worry, Ron doesn't know."

Harry looked relieved. "God, Herm, I dunno how you figure this stuff out all the time, doesn't it get exhausting?"

Hermione shook her head and said cheerfully, "No, it just comes naturally. So come on, tell me about it."

"Well, in that detention we had to clean the trophy room you know, and we got to talking. Not throwing insults back and forth, just talking. And he was so nice and friendly and we actually have a lot in common, and he _is_ one of the best looking guys in school. So at the end of detention, neither of us really wanted to leave, and I...kissed him."

Hermione gasped. "You kissed him? Wow, Harry, everybody knows Malfoy's flaming but I never even knew you were gay!"

Harry shrugged with a little grin. "So then we got partnered together in Potions and Draco was being an awful tease, and then we met each other in the astronomy tower last night but he kept being a dick. And so now I'm mad at him."

They had reached Gryffindor Tower and Harry suddenly got afraid. "Herm, you can't tell Ron, he'll flip shit! He hates him more than anything and he'll hate me if he knows I like him, if you can even understand that sentence from the amount of masculine pronouns I just used."

Hermione smiled. "Of course I won't tell Ron, you silly git. And I think you should make up with Malfoy."

"You do? Why? I thought you would be mad at me too, because Draco always calls you that bad word and makes fun of you."

"Well of course I hate him, Harry, but I'm your accepting and understanding friend, not your overly-protective-quick-to-anger friend, meaning I have to stay calm about this and think about what's best for you. And Malfoy really does seem to make you happy."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, he does." They scurried to Charms.

Malfoy was utterly frustrated that he couldn't have caught Potter after breakfast because he was with the filthy little Mudblood, and all through Divination he kept making annoyed sounds and smirking. He knew Potter had Charms that morning and after class ran down to the corridor, hoping to catch him. To his luck, Harry was packing up his things slowly when Draco arrived, and Ron and Hermione seemed to have left without him. How perfect. When Harry left the classroom, Draco ambushed him and pulled him into a conveniently empty classroom across the hall from the Charms room. Harry took one look at him and pushed him against a desk, kissing him thoroughly. Draco's eyes widened and he kissed Harry back.

"Listen, Harry, I'm-" But what Draco was Harry didn't care, for he kissed him again with all the passion of someone....somewhere. Draco sat back on the desk and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, while Harry quickly worked the buttons of Draco's robe, opening it and sliding it off his shoulders. Draco moaned from the touch of Harry's hand to his bare chest. (edited). He undid Harry's robes as well and the boys were both left in their boxers, panting and looking at each other hungrily.

"Do you want this?" Draco whispered. Harry bit his lip, and for a minute Draco thought he was going to back down.

"Honestly, Draco, I don't want our first time together to be in this empty classroom...it's so...unromantic. But I have a better idea," he added and with that, ripped Draco's boxers off and (edited). Draco moaned loudly as Harry (edited); Harry trailed little kisses and licks down Draco's neck and chest and then (edited). Draco gasped and moaned and screamed; Harry was oh-so-talented with that perfect little mouth and tongue and then (edited). Draco was left on the desk sweaty and flushed and panting, and he jumped off it and (edited).

The boys leaned against each other for a few minutes, kissing occasionally and allowing their breath to return to normal, and then Harry said, "I think class started about five minutes ago," and Draco nodded and they reluctantly put their clothes back on. Harry kissed him slowly and lingeringly and they tasted each other in each other's mouths and liked it for some reason. Then they raced to Care of Magical Creatures, both hoping no one would take in their flushed appearances and the fact that they entered together. Of course, no one did, except Hermione, who scolded Harry for being sexual in a classroom while class was going on, and Harry, shocked that Hermione even knew the word sex, just sat with a glazed look on his face while he imagined Draco's talented tongue on him again...and again...and again...

**A/N: That's it for chapter 2! Next time, look for more in Draco's private room, Quidditch, broomshed!sex, Potions, and Ron maybe beginning to figure out something's going on. Sorry again about the edits. Thanks so much for reading and please please review! Reviews make me really happy**!

**Gray eyes**: Thanks!! If you want to read the story without any edits, you can go to the link in my profile or my livejournal, which is at w w w (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) cmere1. I know they suck...I hope you liked this chapter!

**LupinFreak**: Why, thank you! There are definitely more chapters to go, have no fear. Lupin rocks!

**Faye407**: Thank you! Parental controls suck! I don't know if you're allowed to access livejournal, but I'm also posting the NC-17 version on my livejournal (the address is two people up). Some of my other stuff is on there too...I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sarah-928**: Thanks!! I know I need to work in Malfoy being a Veela somehow, but the thing is, I've actually never read one of those because they always seemed kind of...odd...to me. So I guess I'll have to go do some researching. Glad you liked!

**Gryffindorgrl86**: Thanks for reviewing! They aren't actually forcing me to edit it this much, I just am because I've been kicked off thrice when I didn't think my stuff was even that bad, so I'm really paranoid now. I think the moderators hate me...I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Quidditch!

**A/N: Remember, if you want to read the NC-17 version of this story without all these annoying edits, feel free to follow the link in my profile. Thanks for reading!**

It had been three weeks since Harry and Draco made up in the empty classroom, and Harry couldn't have been happier. They were meeting secretly a few times a week and with their time together in Potions and sly looks at each other in class and the hallways, Harry felt like they were together all the time, and he loved it. It was early Monday morning and Harry was sitting at breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Harry saw Draco smirk at him from across the Hall and sneered back. He continued his conversation with his buddies and then saw something that made his eyes pop out.

Draco Malfoy. With his lips. Wrapped around a banana.

Harry choked on his eggs.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Fine!" Harry squeaked, sounding a lot like a mouse running through a small hole in the wall, his eyes glued to the Slytherin table. Draco was slowly taking the tip of the banana in his mouth and appeared to be sucking on it gently. All Harry could picture was Draco on his knees in front of him, staring into his eyes....

Ron chattered on, oblivious, but Hermione turned suspiciously around and saw Draco. Her mouth dropped open and she blushed scarlet. "Harry! What on earth!" Ron looked very disgruntled that she interrupted him.

"He's just not very hungry, right Harry?" Ron said, rolling his eyes at Harry, who wasn't eating much due to his eyes burning towards a point across the room.

"I...right."

"Leave him alone, Hermione. Anyways, Harry, I was talking about the strategy for Quidditch today...Slytherin's going to be terrible..." and Ron continued in his oblivious stupor. Harry continued staring at Draco who was unabashedly fellating the banana, and curiously enough, no one in the entire Great Hall seemed to notice (except for Harry and Hermione, of course.) Harry felt himself (edited) at the thought of Draco's talented tongue. Seamus, who was sitting next to him, bumped their knees accidentally, and Harry literally jumped.

"Sorry, man," said Seamus, looking at him curiously.

"That's...that's okay, I was just..." Harry licked his lips. "I was just zoning out." Seamus nodded, said "Good luck today," and left with Dean Thomas. They're probably dating, but I haven't decided yet.

All of a sudden an owl swooped down and landed imperiously in front of Harry. It had sleek black feathers and looked very ruffled indeed at the thought of being at the Gryffindor table. Harry knew whose owl it was – there was only one person whose owl it _could_ be. He took the letter and the owl stretched its wings importantly and took off, flying around the Great Hall for a bit and then going to land on Draco's left. Funnily enough, no one noticed that the owl (which was now nipping Draco's finger softly) had just dropped a letter of in front of Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as if they wanted to ask him where the letter came from, but for some reason they didn't, and Harry stuffed it quickly into his pocket and excused himself, saying he forgot something or another. His friends were so damn gullible, and he loved it.

As soon as he got into the hallway he ran behind a statue and opened the letter.

_H,_

_Meet me behind the broom shed in ten minutes, and maybe we can take care of your little (or should I say big?) problem..._

_D_

Harry's eyes widened.

And he sprinted out to the broom shed.

About five minutes later, Draco showed up, smirking. "Eager, are we?" he asked while pulling Harry inside. Harry stood in the center of the shed, unsure about what to do, and then Draco strode over to him and drove his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and arched his hips to meet Draco's, and then sense came in.

"Draco, Quidditch starts in like forty-five minutes, everyone's going to be coming in here to get their brooms whenever they feel like it and the door's not locked and anyone could walk in on us and I oh...." He trailed off as Draco began stroking his pulse point with his tongue.

"That makes it more exciting, doesn't it?" he murmured in between licks. Harry gave in to the sensations, and soon Draco had him lying on the floor, (edited).

The boys were lying there, spent, breathing hard and kissing occasionally, when all of a sudden they heard a noise at the door.

"Shit," Harry breathed, grabbed his clothes, and pulled Draco into a cupboard where some of the Ravenclaw brooms were kept. Harry could practically hear Draco pout.

"I can't believe we're in a cupboard..." he cut off as the door opened and a bit of light infiltrated the room. Harry heard Fred and George's voices as they crossed the shed to the Gryffindor cupboard.

"We should tell Harry to knock Malfoy off his broom midair, make it look like an accident," Fred sniggered.

"Yeah," George agreed, "then it wouldn't matter how much money he's got, if he can't walk he'll never play Quidditch again!" They chortled some more and then left, having successfully obtained their broomsticks.

Malfoy burst out of the cupboard. "Are you kidding? Those fucking prats, they'll see what's coming after we kick their scrawny little asses today..." he trailed off as he saw Harry laughing. "WHAT?"

"Maybe I should knock you off your broom," Harry said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have any competition for the snitch then."

"Git," Malfoy breathed, pushing Harry against a wall roughly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry jeered. In response, Malfoy shoved his mouth onto Harry's, plundering and biting at it fiercely. They broke apart, panting, and Harry gently pushed Draco off of him and began to clothe himself. Draco stood staring at Harry with his mouth open.

Harry continued to get dressed, then glanced at Draco and said, "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be all turned on now, like you can't wait to get back in my pants?"

"Quidditch starts soon."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What's more important, Harry, Quidditch or my undying sex drive?"

Harry pretended to think about it for a minute, then walked quickly out of the broom shed, clutching his Firebolt tightly to his chest. Draco fumed for a minute, then grabbed his Nimbus and stormed out after him. Harry had caught up with Ron and Hermione (who were holding hands and making googly eyes at each other) on the way to the changing rooms, and Draco swept by him pompously, smirking, as though he had just done something clever and Harry wasn't of the slightest interest to him. After a quick chat with the lovebirds, Harry walked off to change into his Quidditch robes and prepare to give The Pre-Game Talk. He was Quidditch captain, after all. Oliver Wood had owled him a few times with tips on The Pre-Game Talk, and Harry had enjoyed them thoroughly, taking them to heart. He wanted Gryffindor to win the Cup badly, and good sex with Draco Malfoy wasn't going to change that.

Though, Harry thought to himself, is it just sex? I think I'm really starting to care about him. He's such a good person on the inside, when he's not putting up his evil Death Eater jerk façade. He's really someone I could see myself being with for a long time. Harry smiled to himself.

Bloody Potter, Draco thought to himself. I get all worked up again and then he just leaves me there. I wonder if he'd stop blowing me if he knew I was planning on taking Voldemort's mark...but I don't know. Sometimes it seems like I might be able to really care about him. NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! THIS IS JUST SEX AND NOTHING ELSE! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A REAL RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM! HE'S A GOOD LAY, THAT'S ALL! THAT'S ALL!

The teams made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. The whole school was out there to watch the game because of the intense rivalry between the two Houses. It was sure to be a good match, and no one had the slightest idea who was going to catch the snitch.

"CAPTAINS, SHAKE HANDS!" Madam Hooch commanded, and Harry and Draco did (obviously Draco's Quidditch captain as well), holding on a bit longer than necessary and smirking at each other, although nobody noticed the more friendly actions.

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!"

Harry did, and then, staring directly into Draco's eyes, began stroking his broom suggestively. Draco's mouth dropped open, but no one noticed. Except Hermione, that is, who blushed furiously.

The teams took off and the game began. Slytherin's chasers were very good this year and the team quickly pulled ahead, 40-10. Harry circled the pitch, his eyes darting furiously back and forth, all thoughts of Draco lost as he looked for the Snitch. He noticed Draco tailing him as he did every game, instead of look for the ball himself. For some reason Draco seemed to think that he could rely on his slower-than-Harry's broom to get to the Snitch even if Harry spotted it first, which really is a mystery to HP fans everywhere, and makes them wonder why Draco never changes his strategy even though he loses every time. Oh well, you do what you have to do, I suppose. Draco never was fabulous at Quidditch. Harry (and the HP fans) shrugged.

Harry glanced behind him and saw Draco's eyes on him rather than the Snitch. He had a wicked idea. Veerrrryy slowly, he lifted his left hand from his broom and trailed it suggestively down his back and around the curve of his bum. He could almost hear Draco's eyes bug out and, glancing swiftly behind him again, he pinched his arse lightly. Draco's mouth was open slightly and he licked his lips. Suddenly, the Snitch appeared out of nowhere behind Draco, and Harry turned abruptly mid-air, racing after it. Due to Draco's poor reaction skills due to Harry's cruel taunting, Draco paused for at least two entire seconds before tearing after him. Lee Jordan's voice boomed something loudly about the Snitch being sighted and probably saying something biased against the Slytherin team, and the people in the stands thought that maybe Slytherin might still win, although I'm sure you readers know better. Draco was behind Harry by quite a bit because he has a Nimbus and Harry has a Firebolt, and there's just really no competition. It may have looked like Draco was catching up, but then Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch and Draco slammed into him abruptly mid-air. Harry hung on tight to his broom and the Snitch and both boys tumbled to the ground on top of each other, of course.

Harry quickly thrust his hand between the two boys' collection of tangled limbs and (edited), and then he jumped off of him and ran to his cheering team. Draco just lay on the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth open, wondering who had cursed him to be so bad at Quidditch. He couldn't beat Harry Potter, and the boy had grown up in a cupboard for God's sake. Pathetic. He cursed himself for falling for Harry's self-touching that no one in the stands had noticed. Finally, he dragged himself up and walked slowly to the locker room. Harry had also lingered around the pitch, and he caught up with Draco to walk him to the showers.

"Good game."

"Shut up, Potter."

"No, really, you fought valiantly. Your chasers look good."

Draco merely scowled.

They had reached the door of the Slytherin showers when Draco suddenly slammed Harry up against the wall. "Come to my room tonight, Potter, then we'll see who's the better seeker," he snarled, his breath hot in Harry's ear, and then walked leisurely into the showers.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and then walked back to the Gryffindor showers.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room...

Ron and Hermione sat by the fire, waiting for Harry to get back and congratulate him. There was a loud celebration party going on, because honestly, who would have guessed that Harry would beat Draco to the snitch _again_? Anyway, Ron and Hermione were holding hands (Hermione's sexual boundaries) and discussing the game. All of a sudden, Ron said, "Hermione, do you think Harry's been a bit...funny...lately?"

Hermione paused, then said, "What do you mean by funny?"

"I don't know, he always seems tired and he takes a lot of long walks at night. I think...I think he might be sneaking out!"

"But...but why would Harry sneak out?" Hermione asked uncomfortably. She removed her hand from Ron's grasp.

"I think he might be meeting a GIRL!" he said excitedly.

Hermione held back a giggle. "I don't see Harry doing that, dear."

"Why not? Harry likes girls. What if it's Cho?"

"If Harry was meeting someone, I think he'd tell you, wouldn't he? Besides, he stopped liking Cho ages ago."

"What if it's GINNY?"

"Ginny's dating someone else, Ron."

Ron sat, perplexed. "Harry's up to something. I know it. I just don't know what."

"Of course, honey," Hermione said noncommittally, patting his knee.

"Don't take that condescending tone with me, Hermione, you know it really makes me mad."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione just smiled serenely.

Harry didn't go back to Gryffindor Tower that night. He took a nice long hot shower and went directly to Draco's room. He knew Draco was effing pissed, and didn't know exactly what was going to transpire that night, but he hoped Draco wasn't mad at him. it was just Quidditch, after all, and it's not like it was the first time Harry had beaten him. Harry sniggered. Actually, it was the sixth time, so you'd think Draco would be used to it by now. Well, he had a feeling Draco wasn't feel super happy, so he might as well get the initial crap over with. He knocked on the door to Draco's private Head-boy bedroom.

The door opened without anyone touching it and Harry walked cautiously in. It was, of course, decorated in Slytherin green. It was lit dimly with candles around the walls, and Draco was standing in a corner facing the wall, wearing only dark gray trousers and his Slytherin tie loose around his neck, his hair disheveled and his back muscles accentuated by the glow of the candles. Harry didn't know why Draco was wearing school clothes (read: tie) since it was right after a Quidditch match, but he decided to just let it go and let the author feed into her little fantasies.

"Have a seat," Draco said, finally turning around and gesturing impatiently at the bed while Harry stood in the doorway, staring at Draco's gorgeous back. Harry moved quickly to the bed and sat down.

"How are you?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh, just bloody fine. It's my seventh year and I still can't beat Harry Potter to the snitch. I thought maybe I'd get it this time, maybe the fates would be nice to me for once, maybe my father wouldn't send me a howler telling me how I'm a disgrace to everything in life. But no. It turned out just like it always does, except this time, there's one thing different."

"What's that?" Harry said quietly.

"This time we're shagging, and having you beat me hurts even more."

"Draco, it's just a game."

"It's more than that, Potter, and you know it!" Harry didn't respond this time, and suddenly, Draco pounced. He threw himself on top of Harry and kissed him fiercely and vehemently, scraping his teeth against Harry's lips and grinding roughly against him. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth but went with it, responding with equal pressure. Draco broke off and sank his teeth into Harry's neck, almost breaking the skin. Harry inhaled sharply, threading his hands through Draco's hair.

Draco ripped Harry's clothes off and Harry followed suit, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor (except Draco's green tie, which remained loosely knotted around his neck, looking quite sexy). They both gasped as (edited). Harry froze momentarily. He and Draco hadn't gone any father than blowjobs, and he didn't know if he was ready to do more. He felt Draco's other hand gently massaging his back and relaxed slightly, but he knew he wasn't ready for this. He pulled back. Draco exhaled, bit his lip, and closed his eyes briefly.

"What."

"Draco, I just don't think I'm ready for this, and I don't want to mess things up between us because you feel the need to prove your dominance."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Get out."

Harry reached for him. "Draco-"

"GET OUT!"

Harry got up and slowly began pulling his clothes on. "I'm not saying it to hurt you, Draco, you just need to hear the truth sometimes-"

"Shut up. Just leave."

Harry walked slowly toward the door and left. Draco threw himself down on the bed and cried, because he too has feelings, and they are very conflicted right now. Harry dragged himself back to Gryffindor Tower to find everyone in bed already. He threw himself down on his own bed without bothering to get undressed, hoping he hadn't lost Draco for good (but deep down he knows he can't have, because there's another chapter.)

**A/N: Next time, there's of course makeup sex, advice-giving!Hermione, suspicious!Ron, confused!Draco, and much much more! Please review!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Gryffindorgrl86: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Faye407: Thank you!! Wow, your parental controls are harsh! I'm glad you like it anyway :D**

**Alora: Thanks! Yeah, I've been kicked off three times so I've just decided not to put any sex in at all. I know it sucks, but if you want to read the real version, there's a link in my profile you'd enjoy. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sexay-iranian23: Thanks! I know, I think the moderators of this website hate me. Oh well.**


	4. The American Exchange Student

Harry dragged himself out of bed. He knew he was late (again) and rushed into the common room, fully intending to grab some quick breakfast from the Great Hall and get to class (Potions, he mentally reminded himself with a groan) and was surprised to find Hermione sitting in a chair by the fireplace, alone, waiting for him. He skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry Potter."

"Umm...yes?"

"So you did sleep in your bed last night."

"I did."

"Funny, because at two in the morning when the victory party had stopped you still weren't back yet. I guess I just assumed you had found slumber elsewhere."

"Well, I didn't! And we should be getting to class, shouldn't we?"

"Class doesn't start for another hour."

"What are you talking about? It's almost nine!"

"No, it's almost eight."

"No, my clock said it was almost nine-"

"Have a seat, Harry, dear." Harry walked cautiously to the chair across from Hermione. "I set your clock an hour fast and charmed it so only you could hear it, so we could have some time to talk. The other boys are all still asleep in their beds."

"WHAT? I really don't think we have anything to talk about-"

"Shh, Harry, of course we do. You're having an illicit relationship with a Slytherin who has been your enemy for the past six years and you decided that you don't really seem to care if everybody finds out."

"I care! I don't want anybody to-"

"Obviously, you don't care, or else you would've come and celebrated with your team for awhile before sneaking off to SPEND THE NIGHT IN HIS ROOM! YOUR TEAM, HARRY! REMEMBER, YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN?"

"I didn't spend the night. He kicked me out," Harry mumbled. Hermione immediately switched from lecture-mode to caring friend-mode.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"He got mad at me about...something. And made me leave."

"What about? That you beat him again?"

"Kind of that. More something else."

"What?"

"I don't...I don't think you want to know."

"I do!"

"No, you don't."

"TELL ME."

"I didn't let him fuck me." Hermione's mouth dropped open and she blushed furiously. "And he got mad at me because I said I didn't want to do it just so he could prove his dominance." There was a lengthy pause. "And sent me back here."

"Good for you, saying no, Harry. I've always been a firm believer in waiting until marriage to go below the belt-"

"We've done...other stuff," Harry said, blushing. Hermione blushed too.

"Oh."

"But I just didn't want to last night, it just didn't feel right and-"

Hermione seemed to have regained her composure. "Well that's good too, Harry, you shouldn't do anything until you're ready. Malfoy really had no right to get mad at you."

"What do you think I should do? Should I apologize? I feel really weird, knowing he's mad at me, I just hate it. I don't know. I feel like everything is messed up."

Hermione let out a little laugh. "It's so weird, hearing you say this about Malfoy. I mean, he used to be mad at you all the time. And now you hate having him mad at you for like, three minutes."

"Should I apologize?"

"Honestly, Harry, I don't think you should. Malfoy's stubborn, but if you show him exactly what he's missing, I think he'll realize he doesn't want to be fighting with you."

"What do you mean, show him what he's missing?"

"Well, you know what he was doing in the Great Hall yesterday?" Harry grinned at the thought. "You know. Show him what he's missing."

Harry looked at Hermione. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to be telling me that; you're supposed to be the prude one, aren't you?"

"Oh, I still am, don't worry. Sometimes these fan fiction authors get confused and write us completely OOC, and even when they try to write us IC they can't really capture our spirit the way JKR does, and sometimes get messed up, like right now. Don't you think?"

Harry looked at her oddly. "Okay."

"All the same Harry, what happened last night isn't okay. Ron and I were worried about you, and-" She leaned forward conspiratorially – "Ron thinks something is going on with you. I tried to head him off, but I don't know if it worked. So be careful, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Hermione." They hugged. Dean and Seamus chose this moment to skip down the stairs, holding hands and looking gayer than George Michael in a sailor suit (they're definitely dating). They eyed Harry and Hermione suspiciously and walked out the portrait hole, conversing in whispers.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"They probably think we've gotten together behind Ron's back or something and are hiding it from everyone." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like we'd wake up early to fool around."

Harry laughed. "Want to go get breakfast?"

"Sounds good." They walked out together and went to eat. Ron joined them about fifteen minutes later, looking quite rumpled.

"Where the hell were you last night? The party was awesome."

"I stopped on the way back from the showers to watch the sun set and fell asleep."

Ron snorted. "Look at that. The Quidditch captain doesn't even attend his own victory party. You won! 6 years straight of beating Malfoy to the Snitch! Bloody git," he added as an afterthought. Harry gulped quite visibly, but Ron didn't notice.

"Breakfast sure is great today!" Hermione said cheerfully, purposefully changing the subject. Ron gave her an odd look.

"It's the same as any other day..."

"Oh, I just must think it's very good!" She let out a high pitched giggle. Harry cringed. Hermione sounded like she was on acid.

"Ready for Potions today? I bet Snape's going to be just looking for an excuse to take fifty points from Gryffindor again, like he does every single class. In fact, I don't even know why I'm mentioning it, because it happens so often," Harry declared.

"And YOU have to work with MALFOY!" Ron said, sniggering. "I don't know why he paired you together. Everyone else has a good partner."

"Snape just hates me, doesn't he?" Harry said. Internally, he was wondering how to make it through Potions without talking to Malfoy at all. Or maybe he could give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine...yes, he grinned evilly. This could be fun.

Whilst the Troika was masticating their dead unborn baby roosters, Draco was sitting in his private bedroom, brooding. He felt so bad about what happened; he didn't want Harry to think it was all about sex. But wait! That's all it was supposed to be, wasn't it? Draco wasn't supposed to actually care about Harry. Draco heard Taking Back Sunday, his favorite muggle band, playing in the background and he just loved the lyrics of this song, that he heard somehow since electronics don't work in Hogwarts. But it was still playing, from something.

_I'd never lie to you_

_Unless I had to, I'll do what I got to_

_Unless I had to, I'll do what I got to_

_The truth is you could slit my throat_

_And with my one last gasping breath_

_I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt_

How those lyrics relate to this story, nobody has any idea, but God dammit, Draco likes them because the author likes them, and Draco is listening to them. He sang along softly, because yes, Draco sings, too. He didn't know what to do. His obligation to his family and the Dark Lord. The money. His eventual marriage to Pansy. All these things used to be important to him, but now only one thing seemed important.

Harry.

He knew he wasn't supposed to care about Harry. He was a Malfoy, for God's sake. Malfoys don't care about ANYTHING. Malfoys just marry pretty rich girls and have babies and become Dark Lord supporters. Harry was supposed to be just for sex. But he wasn't. And that was the problem. Draco didn't know what to do. Should he apologize for acting like a dick? Malfoys don't apologize, he reminded himself. But he hadn't been acting much like a Malfoy lately anyways. Sometimes Draco wondered if anyone would miss him if he was gone. His heart clenched as he realized Harry would probably miss him. Harry cared about him. Harry wanted him to be good and do everything he could do. Draco felt a tear slip down his cheek. Harry was everything he ever needed. He just hadn't known before. Draco couldn't believe he had got mad at Harry about Quidditch. It seemed so unimportant now. But his Malfoy pride was keeping him from apologizing. Oh God, the angst. He sighed and walked to Potions.

Harry took his seat next to Malfoy, who was already sitting there, smirking. Harry pulled his quill and his book out of his bag while he waited for Snape to begin the lesson. He noticed Malfoy watching him out of the corner of his eye and began to trail his feather quill oh-so-slowly down his neck. He noticed Malfoy's eyes open wide and his mouth drop open a little. Harry struggled not to smile. He dropped the quill on the desk and wiped at the corner of his mouth with his index finger, then took the finger slightly into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He heard Malfoy's breathing rate increase.

Just then Snape started class. He droned on about some enlargement potion they were making and then everyone got up to get ingredients. Neither Harry nor Draco moved, save Harry's finger returning to his mouth. He glanced over at Draco through his eyelashes and asked coyly, "Aren't you going to get the ingredients?"

Draco merely smirked and replied, "I don't know what game you're playing, Potter, but I'm not falling for it." And he got up to get the ingredients.

"Oh, and by the way," Snape added unpleasantly, "We have a new student in class today. She's an American exchange student who enjoys music, Lord of the Rings, and writing slash. Her name is Kaytlyn, she is loosely based on the author, and will probably become a good friend to both Harry and Draco on the journey through their relationship while she writes about it, or else she might be killed off by the end of this chapter so the author doesn't get too annoyed. Let's give her a warm welcome."

There was a huge round of applause for Kaytlyn, who materialized out of nowhere, batted her long, luxurious eyelashes flirtatiously and flipped her strawberry blonde hair out of her face to reveal large, light blue eyes. All the guys in the room immediately got hard except for Harry and Draco, who were far too distracted by their own angsty homosexual teenage problems to care much about hot American chicks.

"Like, I just wanted to thank you guys for being, like, so nice! Hehehe! OMFG your accents are SOOOOOOOO cute! I just want to like listen to you talk all day long! Okay, and WTF is like going on with these uniforms? They are, like, so rock! Rock on, guys!" She giggled loudly and, ignoring the incredulous stares of the girls and Snape, sat down in between Crabbe and Goyle, who stared stupidly at her.

Harry and Draco set to making the potion without talking much. Then, when it was simmering again and everyone was paying attention to Kaytlyn, Draco said quietly, "Come to my room tonight."

Taken aback, Harry said, "Why? So you can yell at me and kick me out again?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "No. I just want...to talk to you. Away from everyone else."

Harry paused. "Umm. All right." They worked quietly for the rest of the class, which was uneventful until Neville blew up his cauldron and Kaytlyn somehow spilled her potion all over her chest, which immediately grew to too-large and quite disproportionate, but just made the guys want her more. She giggled and made a show of walking up to Snape to ask for the remedy, leaning over his desk and shoving her breasts together in his face. He was still staring at her incredulously.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. The Troika went to the rest of their classes with nothing major happening. Harry was pretty nervous about going to Draco's room; he didn't want Draco to flip shit again, but at the same time he didn't want to apologize when he hadn't done anything wrong. Finally, it was Time. On his way out of the portrait hole, he ran into Kaytlyn. She grinned broadly and flipped her hair.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Um, hi, Kaytlyn."

"Where are you headed at this hour?" She giggled loudly. Harry furrowed his brow. She was really odd.

"Uh, just taking a walk BY MYSELF, I guess. I really wanted to be ALONE."

"Listen Harry," she leaned forward conspiratorially, "I just want you to know that you shouldn't be ashamed of being gay. Lots of guys in this school are. You, Malfoy, Seamus, Dean, Professor Snape, Blaise Zabini. I mean, it's like almost as normal as being straight! Hehehehe!"

Harry just looked at her. "What?"

"Even if you are having an illicit relationship with Draco Malfoy and you guys got into a fight and you don't want to apologize, I think you should do it anyways. Draco's SOOOOOOOOOO hawt and you don't want to give that up." She tried to wink, but it just ended up looking gross.

"Uh, okay, Kaytlyn. Thanks."

"OMFG anytime cutie pie! I LUV your accent, have I told you?"

"Yours is...nice...too..."

"THANKS! Okay, see ya later hun!" She scrunched up her nose and giggled again and walked off in a different direction. Harry wondered briefly what the hell was wrong with her while he walked to Draco's room.

He knocked on the door and again it opened without anyone touching it. Draco was (unfortunately) fully clothed this time and laying on the bed, reading. He didn't even look up when Harry walked in, and Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway for at least two full minutes until Draco carefully placed his bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Hi."

"Hi. Listen, Draco-"

"Come sit by me."

"Okay. What I wanted to say was-"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to-"

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

Harry sat, stunned, and Draco held his face in check for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Sorry, Harry, I couldn't resist, the look on your face! Priceless!"

"Draco, that was really OOC. Not to mention mean."

"I know. Anyways, I was thinking this morning while I was listening to TBS-"

"What's TBS?"

"It's a muggle band that I like. I would think you would know that. Anyways-"

"You listen to muggle music?"

"So?"

"That's really OOC. Even more than the fake break up."

"This entire fic is OOC, Harry. Otherwise we never would have got to be friends in that detention."

Harry paused. "Oh. You're right. Please go on."

"I was thinking and God, Harry, I really care about you. I'm – sorry for being such a dick." He said the last part very quickly.

Harry looked deeply moved, and his eyes filled with tears. "Draco, I really care about you too!" He said this as if it were a new revelation.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco cried, pulling the raven haired, green eyed, skinny bespectacled boy into a deep, passionate kiss that left volcanoes erupting and earthquakes happening all over the world. The boys kissed and kissed and Harry soon reached to pull Draco's shirt off. Draco responded in kind, flinging their clothes into a pile on the floor. Soon (edited). Harry and Draco (edited) and soon were lying breathless, but quite satisfied, on the bed.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so glad you understand about me wanting to wait. I don't want to be a prude but we haven't even been together that long and-"

"Shh, Harry, it's okay. But I wanted to tell you...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Harry's mouth dropped open; he was surprised, but he knew he felt the same. "Draco, I think I'm falling in love with you too." They kissed passionately again.

Meanwhile, back in the Common Room...

"Where the hell is Harry?"

"I don't know, dear." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Ron's face lit up, as though he had been struck by something. "I bet he's fooling around with that exchange student Kaytlyn! I'd bet anything! And who could blame him? God, she's hot!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione cried indignantly.

Ron had the grace to look ashamed. "I mean, nothing on you, of course."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I have an idea – why don't you stay here in case he comes back, and I'll go look for him."

Meanwhile, back in Draco's Private Room...

"I should probably go back, or Ron will freak out and suspect something."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "Stupid Weasel."

"Don't call him that. It's so mean."

Draco didn't respond, and Harry sat up, planning on getting dressed. Then he felt a long finger run down his spine and shivered. "Oooh, Draco..."

"Come back to bed, silly." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down again. He kissed Harry's neck, slowly licking and nipping at it, working his way down Harry's chest, while Harry squirmed beneath him.

"Oh God, Draco..."

Draco (edited) and Draco smirked and wiped his mouth.

"Mmmm. Thank you." Harry pulled Draco up for a...salty...kiss. "But I really should go back."

"Okay." Draco kissed him again. Harry got up and began getting dressed while Draco watched, propping his head up with his hand. Harry bent down for one last kiss and Draco made it very long and enjoyable. Harry grinned and left, feeling a bit dizzy, and Draco grinned, feeling very self-satisfied.

On his way back, Harry ran into Hermione, who looked a bit crazy. "Were you with Draco again?" she scolded, but she was looking around madly.

"Yes...what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, nothing." She ducked suddenly and then grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go back. Ron's worried." They hurried away. Harry was confused. Were females always this weird?

They got back to the common room and relaxed on the couch with Ron. Hermione kept looking around crazily. Five minutes later Colin Creevey came bursting in. Where he had been before, nobody knows.

"Did you hear? Did you hear? That American exchange student Kaytlyn was eaten by the Giant Squid!"

Gasps came from all around the common room. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "You know what this means, don't you? It has something to do with Voldemort."

Ron squeaked and Hermione nodded wildly, her eyes darting back and forth. "Yeah...must have been...Voldemort..."

"Hermi, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm going to bed! Terrible news about Kaytlyn! Terrible! Must've been Voldie!" She got up and ran off. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged. Man, girls were fucked up.

**A/N: Kaytlyn's not really based on ME, per se. Just all the annoying 10 year olds that think they can write porn between them and Harry, who are lumped into "the author" category. Really, I'm much more of a sarcastic bitch than her. And that name just names me giggle (sorry if it's anyone's name. But there are just a lot of y's).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Twas quite fun to write, especially Kaytlyn (hee hee). So let's see...next time: Pansy and Blaise make an appearance, Harry tries to decide if he's "ready," Hermione is hiding something (can you guess what?), and Ron "confronts" Harry. Oh yeah, and Harry and Draco do stuff. :P**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me want to write and write and write! Please review! And as always, my reminder: for the NC-17 version, link in my profile. Along with lots of other smut. :D  
**

**Faye407: Thank you :D I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Voltor: Thanks so much!! Glad the edits don't detract from the funny.**

**Princesspepper: Hi! :D**

**Alora: I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing!**

**Twodollartrick: Hoorah! I know, I'm a lazy, lazy bastard, and I'd love to give you a time frame when the next chapter might be up but I feel like I should write the next chapter of _this_ story first because I've been sorely neglecting it, and I literally have ideas for NINE one shots (3 I've already started) that I really want to write (some porn, some really depressing, and one funny), and ACK! If only I could quit school and write and read fan fiction all the time :) Now, though, I have no idea where Addiction is going, because that last part totally came out of nowhere (even for me), and there are about three directions I could take it so I have to sit down and decide which way to go. Anyways, thanks for the love, and I'll try to write if you try to stick to one story! lol. I hope you can write more soon!**


	5. Bemusement

The school had quite a split reaction to Kaytlyn's death. The girls acted fake-sad and hugged each other for about a minute. The (straight) boys, however, were positively destroyed. It was like their puppies were all simultaneously run over, except the puppy was Kaytlyn, and she was eaten. A few days afterward the squid spit out one of her arms; Goyle was seen breaking down in tears in Charms and had to be escorted to a quiet room to calm down.

Harry, however startled at Kaytlyn's tragic death, immediately went into business-mode. Everyone knew the Squid didn't attack people unless they were fed specifically to it. If Voldemort had somehow got hold of someone in Hogwarts and used them to feed the American exchange student to the giant squid, what was going to happen next? More deaths of innocent people? Harry knew he couldn't stand for it. He had to do something. What, he didn't know, but it was his responsibility as a death-curse-survivor.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed completely unperturbed that some ditzy American probably muggle-born chick had died. He was thinking constantly about Harry and Voldemort. He sat in the Slytherin common room with Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were crying together about Kaytlyn, and Draco didn't really hang out with them anyways. Even though Blaise is as minor of a character as Sally Anne Perks (who? Draco hears you asking, which is exactly his point), Draco knew he had to have a friend that's not Crabbe or Goyle because they are lumps of stupid; since Blaise is in Slytherin, he is convenient. And for some reason, even though fic writers can write Draco as an amazingly fluffy "I love you don't leave me look I'm crying tear" character ("Which makes me absolutely sick," said Draco. "Malfoys don't cry. Sit down bitch."), they can't write Crabbe and Goyle as capable of intelligent conversation (they aren't, but that's beside the point). So Blaise it is.

Moving on, Draco was so absorbed in memories of great sex that he didn't notice Blaise staring at him intently. In fact, he didn't even notice Pansy, who was practically crawling on top of him and rubbing his thigh in what she thought was a seductive manner. Draco only noticed when she started licking his neck. Blaise lowered his eyes, looking disgusted. Draco jumped.

"What the hell, Pansy?"

"What, Drakey-poo? Do you mind?" Pansy cooed, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Of course I mind, you cum guzzling gutter slut! Get off me!"

"But Draco, we could have soooo much fun in your Gigantic Private Bedroom!"

Blaise, who was across from the two, only saw them talking quietly to each other and immediately started sulking. No one ever paid him attention. Draco didn't want him. Pansy didn't want him. Not that he wanted Pansy to want him. But Pansy wanted everyone, so why didn't she want him? Poor, deluded Blaise. He was still hoping that Draco would come to his senses and realize they were meant for each other after all.

"I said no, Pansy. If you go any further, I will consider this rape."

"But Drakey-"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DRAKEY!" Draco roared. At this, the entire common room fell silent and stared, looking **bemused**. Blaise felt his heart rate increase. While he was pondering this phenomenon, Draco continued, "Get the fuck off me. Blaise, come with me."

Blaise immediately followed Draco out of the common room and down the hall to his Gigantic Private Bedroom. His heart was beating fast, his palms were sweaty, and he had butterflies in his stomach. Draco didn't want Pansy. Was it possible that Draco wanted...him?

"Blaise, I need to tell you something," Draco said, looking a bit nervous. Blaise was all but freaking out. This was it. He knew it. He knew Draco was going to say-

"I'm sort of...I mean...promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Blaise nodded. If Draco wanted to keep their love a secret, that was fine.

"I'm dating Harry Potter." Blaise's eyes bugged out and he immediately began having spasms.

"You guys, Voldemort has somehow infiltrated Hogwarts again, I'm telling you. Now, you KNOW that the Giant Squid doesn't eat people unless they are specifically fed to him-" Hermione gave a little squeak and looked around nervously- "and so it has to be Voldemort. No one else could be that callous, that cruel, that endlessly terrible, to just kill a person like that, I don't know who else it would be-" Hermione jumped up and said something about finishing an essay, looking crazy and near tears. Harry and Ron shrugged, and Harry continued speaking- "So we have to do something. It's my seventh year, Ron. If I'm going to have a Final Battle with Voldemort, it's going to be this year. It absolutely cannot happen after I leave school. Understood?" Ron nodded. "Since Dumbledore obviously isn't going to do anything, that leaves it up to us...again. And speaking of Dumbledore, he just told me I can do wandless magic, even though JKR has said it's not possible! Isn't that cool?"

Ron sat for a minute. "Isn't that, like, really rare?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, not even Dumbledore can do it. So, I guess I'm like, really powerful. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, that's really cool."

"But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so don't tell okay?"

"Okay. And now, Harry, I have something to ask you."

"Do go on."

"What have you been up to lately? You're always quiet and secretive, sneaking off and stuff, and you never have a good excuse, but I just let it slide because I'm like that."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing's going on, Ron."

"Harry, if you're seeing a girl, you can tell me who. I won't even make fun if you if it's like, Eloise Midgen, or something. What house is she in? Come on, fess up."

"I'm not seeing a girl, I swear," said Harry, looking slightly **bemused**. "Nothing's going on."

"Oh, okay. Just thought I'd ask! So, what do you want to do about You Know Who?"

"Blaise!" Malfoy snapped, slapping his face. "I don't have time for this! Wake the shit up!"

"Dr...Draco?" Blaise stuttered, sitting up, looking into the face of his angel, his beauty, his one true love. "What happened?"

"I told you I was dating Potter and you-" Blaise promptly went into spasms again. Draco promptly slapped his face again. Blaise's eyes slowly went back into focus. He saw Draco, looking slightly **bemused**.

"Stop freaking out, Blaise. On second thought, don't. I rather enjoy slapping you." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "ANYWAYS, what I was trying to say is that I. Am. Dating. Potter. Get over it quick, because I need some advice."

"Advice?" Blaise sputtered. He knew he must be in shock. First he finds out Draco, his glorious Draco, is dating HARRY POTTER, of all fucking people, and now wants his ADVICE????

"I am über confused. First off, Harry is prude and I want to have sex but he doesn't. Secondly, my father will slit my throat magically and leave me on the doorstep to die if he finds out. Thirdly, the Dark Lord will use me to get to Harry, and then kill me if he finds out. Basically, I think I love Harry and I can't leave him. So the last two are inevitable. But how do I get Harry to have sex with me?"

"Sex?" Blaise sputtered.

"Yes, sex," said Draco, still with a **bemused** look on his face. "When two people love each other very very much-"

"Oh, shut up. How am I supposed to know how to get Potter to shag you?"

Draco pouted. "What makes you think he'd be shagging me?"

"You're an obvious sub, Draco."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? DO I LOOK-"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU-"

"Yes."

"YOU MUST BE MAKING THIS-"

"No."

"Okay. You're probably right. I'm probably a bottom. But I'll never find out unless Potter gets over his prudishness."

"I don't think I can help you, Draco."

Draco sulked. "I didn't really think you would, anyways." The boys spent the rest of the night chatting in front of the fire in Draco's Gigantic Private Bedroom.

After Harry's long chat with Ron about Voldemort and such, Ron had begun doing homework, and Harry had taken to sitting in front of the fire, thinking. He knew Draco wanted to have sex. And it wasn't like he, Harry, didn't want to. He just didn't know if he should make that big of a commitment. He loved Draco, that he knew; but if they expressed their love physically, he had such a huge chance of getting even more hurt than he could be. And Harry didn't like to be hurt. He had had enough hardship in his life, and he'd be the first one to tell you. Harry decided that even though he didn't want to have sex yet, he did want to go see Draco at that moment and tell him how much he loved him. So he said something random to Ron, who just nodded and smiled, and left the common room, seeking Draco's Gigantic Private Bedroom.

The door opened for him again; he wondered what Draco had done so that it always did that and found himself rather pleased that it responded to him like that. He found himself rather displeased when he saw what, or rather, who, was inside.

Blaise and Draco were sitting on a couch in front of the fire, talking very quietly and intimately. Blaise had his hand draped casually over the back and was just lightly brushing his fingers against Draco's shoulder. Neither had seemed to notice that he had entered. Harry saw red.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!" he exploded. Blaise and Draco jumped apart.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you – I wanted to – I –" Harry seemed past coherence, just like the author gets late at night which, coincidentally, it is right now.

"This isn't anything – Blaise and I are just friends – we were talking, that's all –"

"OH, YEAH, RIGHT! TRY TO PASS THIS OFF AS NOTHING! JUST BECAUSE I WON'T SHAG YOU YOU GO AND GET SOMEONE ELSE! YOU'RE PATHETIC! I HATE YOU!" Harry cried and ran out of the room.

Draco sat with his mouth open. Finally, he said, "Why does everyone think I'm a bottom?"

Harry ran from the room, blinded by tears. He had never felt so hurt, so utterly betrayed, in his entire life. Not even when he found out that Wormtail had betrayed the whereabouts of his parents to moldie Voldie, causing his parents' death. Draco, the one he loved, the one he trusted, had been the one to hurt him so badly. He didn't know what to do. How could Draco do this to him??? Okay, he hadn't actually been doing anything sexual, but who's to say he wouldn't have, or hadn't already? Harry couldn't take chances like that. Hurt as he was, he was now as glad as ever that he had saved himself. Draco wasn't worth it. Fresh tears coursed their way down Harry's cheeks. He needed to find Hermione, was what he needed. He set out for the library.

Sure enough, there she was, at a table just outside the Restricted Section, reading a book entitled "Criminal Justice: Are You Doomed for Azkaban?" but Harry paid this no attention and flung himself down on the table, positively wailing. Luckily, no one was in there except Hermione, who quickly stowed the book away in her bag.

"Harry, what's wrong?!"

"Draco...and B-B-Blaise," Harry managed to get out before dissolving into tears again. Hermione had never seen Harry cry in the canon, and since this fic is practically canon, she knew it must be serious.

"Were they – doing something?" she asked cautiously.

"They were just all CLOSE and INTIMATE and I KNOW Draco wanted to do something!"

"But he didn't?"

"No, but that's not the point!" Harry roared.

"Right, of course it's not," said Hermione in her soothing, condescending tone. "Harry, I think you should go back and make up with Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Harry screamed, outraged. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A-"

"I think it's important to get all the facts straight. Hear his side of the story. Maybe he and Blaise weren't doing anything."

"I hardly think that's-"

"Go."

"Okay." And Harry went. Hermione glanced around nervously and took her book back out. That had been a close call.

Harry made his way quickly back to Draco's room. The door opened for him again and he was pleased to find Draco was alone this time, still sitting on the couch, the glow of the fire reflecting off his features. Harry thought he looked positively beautiful.

"Harry," Draco whispered. Harry was surprised to see a tear slipping down his cheek. Harry quickly went over and sat next to Draco on the couch. Neither spoke for a moment.

"I thought I had lost you forever."

"You can't – Draco, it really hurt me to see you with Zabini like that."

Draco nodded. "I know. It won't happen again, Harry. Nothing happened, but I was just upset because you're in danger with Voldemort and I missed you."

"I'm always in danger with Voldemort. I'm the Boy Who Lived."

"I know, but I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, do you understand me? Promise me that you won't go looking for trouble," Draco said urgently. Harry saw the true concern and love in his eyes and all but melted into a pile of slippery goo on the floor, seriously endangering anyone who would walk by.

"Draco, I won't. I just want to be here with you."

"That's all I want too, Harry." The boys kissed passionately, heatedly, both expressing the love they felt physically. Flickering light from the fire danced upon their lovely faces as their Draco's long, slender fingers entangled themselves in Harry's unruly raven locks. Harry's rough hands slid down Draco's smooth arms and came to rest on his Quidditch-muscled back. Harry sighed in happiness. He had never felt so utterly complete. They broke apart and just sat with their arms around each other for a moment, foreheads touching. Then Harry spoke up.

"Draco, I want to tell you something."

"Mmm?" Draco said lazily, twirling a lock of Harry's hair around his finger and brushing his other fingers across the top of Harry's spine. Harry shivered.

"I can do wandless magic. Dumbledore just told me that with the proper training, I could become even more powerful than him."

"Harry, that's brilliant! I've never known anyone that could do wandless magic," Draco replied. _Well, except Voldemort_. But he wasn't about to say that out loud. Harry nodded, grinning and looking excited.

"I have to do extra lessons with Snape, because Dumbledore said he has experience working with people like me. I asked who, but he said it wasn't important. It should be great, though. Even though I'm with Snape."

"Sev's not a bad person," Draco said.

"_Sev_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah. He's my godfather, so I call him Sev when we aren't in the classroom."

Harry almost spit. "Your _godfather_?"

"What, are you surprised or something?"

"Well, yes! Aren't your parents like 5 years older than him? How do they know each other?"

"Well, they're all Death Eaters, aren't they?" Draco said casually. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"How can you just say it like that?! Like it's no big deal that they pledged their lives to an evil, sick bastard?" he hissed. Draco looked **bemused**.

"Well that was my plan of action before I met you, wasn't it? So I don't think it's all that different. It's how I've grown up."

Harry melted a little. "I'm the reason you aren't going to be a Death Eater anymore?"

Draco nodded. "What else would the reason be?"

"That you realized Voldemort was an evil, sick bastard and shouldn't listen to him?"

Draco almost laughed. "Everyone knows that, but there are more things at hand. Family obligation. That kind of thing."

"But your father's an evil, sick bastard too! How do you stand it?"

Draco looked angry, now. "He's still my father, Harry, and I really don't want to hear you say that about him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"But Draco, he almost _killed_ me."

Draco paused. "Yes, but you almost killed him, too. You got him into Azkaban."

"And he got right out. Besides, he's the evil one, not me."

"Don't you get it? You might see him like that, but he's my father. My dad. The guy who used to read me bedtime stories and take me out flying. I love him."

"And what about me?" Harry asked angrily. This wasn't going how he'd wanted.

Draco sighed. "I love you, too. But he's my family, Harry. My blood."

"Sorry, Draco, but I don't know if I can handle you still being under his influence. Are you still considering taking the Mark?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Harry."

"Does your father know that?"

"Are you crazy? If he knew that he would kill me. He cannot know."

"He's going to find out. What happens when you turn 17?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want to have this conversation, Harry. Can we just get on with it and have the make-up sex?"

"You want to have sex now?"

"I always want to have sex. And besides, the author wants us to."

"Oh. Okay then." Harry and Draco proceeded to (edited) and (edited). Then they said their I Love Yous and went to sleep in Draco's Gigantic Private Bed, getting good REM sleep to be fully rested for the next day.

**A/N: _bemused (v.): To be bewildered; confused_. It's amused you're looking for, people. Not bemused. This is possibly my second biggest grammar pet peeve, ever. I think I've maybe seen bemused used correctly once in a fic. Please, take it from me. It does not mean amused. They are not synonyms. Please. No more. Speaking of grammar, did you know that this: ?! has a name? It's called an interrobang. I learned that from Barry Trotter and the Unauthorized Parody by Michael Gerber, which is genius work that all should read. You can get it at Barnes and Noble or out of your local library. Coincidentally, it's also where I got my penname from. Moving on... **

**Sorry for my slow updating-ness. My computer broke, which was almost the end of me, and I feared all my writing would get deleted, but it didn't, and I have it back, so here's chapter 5, hoorah! I tried to upload it yesterday but it wouldn't let me. Chapter 6 is coming along veerryyy slowly. I've no clue when I'll update next, sad to say...I'll try to make it soon.**

**Erm, this is a long A/N. Next time, look for detention with Professor Snape, ghost!Kaytlyn, Harry becoming uber powerful, uber fast, and much more!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Faye407: LOL No I'm not 10. I'm 17. And yes, sausage ::wicked grin:: There will be more funny penis-names coming in future chapters, if you can ever get to them (and if I can ever write them, I'm such a slacker) :D Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: Whee, I'm glad! Hope you enjoyed this one, and thanks for reviewing!**

**FlamencoPenguin: Hehe, thanks! So glad you're enjoying it! (Ron _is_ a bit slow, isn't he? :D)**

**sexAy-iranian23: Glad you're enjoying! Sorry this took so long, but I hope you liked it.**

**Edited??: Oh, I did let loose the first time. Then I got kicked off. So I restrained myself a bit the second time. I got kicked off again. I really held back the third time and I was SURE I wouldn't get kicked off. I DID. Therefore, this time, everything is edited, and if you want to read the real, lovely, smutty NC-17 version, there is a link in my profile, that leads to lots of other smut as well.**

**Alora: Thanks! So glad you're liking it! Sorry this took so long...**

**Pisces-twins (Aqua): Thank you so much! Your review made me grin like a fool. Don't worry, I adore H/D fics like no other. I mock because I love :D I hope you didn't wake anyone up, hehe. Yeah, the edits suck, but I do what I have to do. Hermione's sneaky, isn't she? We'll see what she's up to...Thanks so much, again, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**U no bitch: Thank you for that thoughtful and intriguing piece of constructive criticism. I will keep in mind what you've said, and hope you review again in the future.**

**Twodollartrick: Yes, nine, and I've got 4 partially done :D Oh, if only money weren't an object, I'd write all the time...Don't worry, I don't take reviews like that one seriously, I find them rather funny, actually. Well thanks for saying hello, I swear TONIGHT I'm going to sit down and figure out where Addiction is going, and I'll talk to you later!**


	6. Amorous

The next day was Potions class. Harry and Draco were talking quietly while their potion was simmering. Snape saw the two enemies chattering away like old friends and immediately became suspicious. Since when did Potter and Malfoy talk to each other without throttling/yelling/hexing going on? Never, the last time he checked. He saw Potter laugh at something Malfoy said and his eyes bugged out of his head. Now they're sharing _jokes_? Just what the hell is going on? He immediately marched over to their cauldron and they immediately stopped laughing and looked sullen, crossing their arms and facing away from each other. Snape glanced briefly into their cauldron and immediately snarled, "This solution should have turned a light shade of green two minutes ago. Detention tonight, both of you. I have never seen such incompetence." And he walked away, not listening to the boys' stuttering protests. Harry and Draco immediately freaked out.

"What the hell was that? The potion was supposed to turn purple like it did, not green! Is he smoking crack?"

"Probably," Harry groaned. "But hey, at least we get to spend some time together tonight without sneaking about."

"Yeah. Except Sev will probably be breathing down our necks."

"Well, maybe we could ask him to join in," Harry said, smiling devilishly.

"Are you stupid? You're stupid. He's my godfather. I'm not even going to dignify that remark with a response."

"Fine, no Snape. But whenever I have detention with him he just gives me some mundane task to do and goes into his office. I bet we'll be fine."

A few hours later, Harry met Draco at the Slytherin common room entrance and they walked slowly to Snape's dungeon together. Just outside the door, Draco pushed Harry up against the wall and pressed their lips together fiercely. Harry sighed as Draco's tongue slid softly over his, grabbing Draco's hips and grinding against him. Draco gasped and just then....

The door opened, and out walked Severus Snape, in all his many-buttoned, black-robed, greasy-haired, hook-nosed, sallow-skinned glory. Draco promptly slapped Harry across the face and said, "Sev!" rather breathlessly, trying to get himself together. "Potter assaulted me!"

"_You_ shoved _me_ against the wall!" Harry cried irritably. He certainly did not enjoy getting slapped.

"Boys, get in here, now!" Snape snapped snarkily (alliteration, anyone?). Harry and Draco hurried in the door without another word, and Snape slammed it shut and said a few locking charms, silencing charms, and spells for protective wards. The room glowed slightly from all the magic.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell is going on here? First I see you giggling together in class and now you're making out in public! Christ! Potter, you're the Boy Who Lived, and Draco, you're practically a Death Eater! What are you thinking?!"

Both boys looked down sheepishly and didn't speak for a moment. Finally, Draco said, "Don't tell Father, won't you?"

"Of course I won't! What, do you think I wish death upon you? You do realize that if your father finds out about this, he will kill you?"

"Yes, I know!"

"That risk is worth it to you?"

Harry watched this exchange with fascination.

"It's hardly a risk, because no one will find out!"

"Are you still planning on taking the Mark?"

"No!"

"So what will your father say to that?"

"That won't be for awhile."

"Au contraire, Draco, it's going to be at your 17th birthday in April!"

"Father hasn't told me that!"

"He told me! So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Is Potter really worth it to you?"

"Didn't you just ask me something similar to that?"

"Probably, but the author is on a vicodin right now and can't remember what she just wrote. Also, she's too lazy to scroll back up and check. So?"

Draco glanced nervously at Harry, then said, "I love him, Sev."

"Oh. Oh God. Please hold on one minute while I vomit. You love James Potter's son. I may as well just kill myself right now."

"Didn't my dad have a thing with James Potter?"

"Your dad had 'things' with a lot of people, Draco."

"You too, huh?"

"That is hardly relevant! Draco! We need a plan!"

"I could become a spy, like you."

"How did you know I'm a spy?"

"Well, you're not a real Death Eater, otherwise you'd turn me over to my father for this."

"Plus, I know you're a spy," Harry interjected.

Snape shot him a withering glare. Draco moved and put his arm around Harry's waist protectively.

"Professor Snape, I don't want anything bad to happen to Draco. Will you help us?" At Harry's words, Draco sent Harry a smile and kissed him sloppily on the cheek. Snape looked mildly revolted.

"I'll do what I can, Potter. But this isn't for you. It's for Draco, who has been like my son since the day he was born."

"Aw, thanks, Sev," said Draco, still with his arm around Harry.

"Well, you should get on your way. At least I know what's going on now. Potter, we'll have to start your private lessons soon."

"Thanks Professor Snape!" Harry called on his way out.

"Thanks Sev," Draco repeated, giving him a quick hug.

"Of course, Draco. I'm very proud of you for making your own decisions about your future." Draco grinned and ran to catch up with Harry.

"Oh, wait, I have to take off the wards-"

But the door was already open. "How did you...?"

"Haven't I told you that I'm really powerful?" Harry asked, grinning. Harry grabbed Draco by the hand and they positively skipped out the door, stopping for a long, wet kiss.

"I'm really glad Sev knows," said Draco. "It makes everything a lot easier."

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed. "But now, we've got the whole night together while everyone thinks we're in detention."

Draco's eyes widened. "Do you want to go to my room?"

Harry nodded and, grabbing onto Draco's hand again, they hurried excitedly to the Room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library, trying to keep her eyes open as she furiously read another book. She hadn't meant to push Kaytlyn in, really, she hadn't, and now she was paying for it – nervous someone would find out and that she would get sent to Azkaban. She hadn't wanted to kill her, she was just so jealous that Ron had said she was hotter, and suddenly a cool breeze at the back of her neck caused Hermione to jump in her chair. She whipped around quickly. "Hello? Is someone there?" 

Another cold brush against her cheek. "Hermione." A whispery voice, and all the lights went out.

Hermione lumos-ed and saw it. The Ghost of Kaytlyn, sitting delicately on the end of the table she was sitting at.

"Kaytlyn?" Hermione whispered. "Is it really you?"

"It is, Hermione. I just came back for a bit to tell you to, like, chill out. It's okay that you pushed me to the Squid. No one's going to find out."

"I'm so sorry, Kaytlyn, I just-"

"I told you, hon, it's okay. I understand why you did it, and how sometimes people like you that aren't as pretty as me get jealous. I was really, really pretty, and think of it this way – if you hadn't pushed me, Ron would have cheated on you with me. So it's better this way, isn't it?"

"I – he would have?"

Kaytlyn nodded. "I'm glad it turned out this way, truly. I just want you to be at peace. You aren't going to Azkaban and Ron will never look at another girl again. I forgive you."

"Oh, Kaytlyn," Hermione cried, tears running down her face, and Kaytlyn patted her softly on the arm.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy here."

"I'm glad," Hermione said, smiling through her tears. Kayltyn smiled back and, giving Hermione a hug, disappeared.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and ran up to the Common Room. "Ron!" She gasped breathlessly.

"What is it, Herms?"

"I'm really horny."

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione lead him to her Gigantic Private Head-Girl Bedroom to do nondescript things, because this author doesn't write het. Ever.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were in Draco's Private Bedroom, currently at a state of wild undress. Draco bit into Harry's shoulder and Harry moaned loudly, (edited). "Oh God, Harry," Draco moaned, kissing him messily. "I want you...all of you."

"Draco, do you really mean that?" Harry breathed.

"Oh God, yes, I want you inside me."

"I love you, Draco!" Harry cried, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco replied, kissing him back. Harry pinned Draco's arms above his head and (edited). Harry was so ready for this...

Harry summoned a bottle of lube to him wandlessly and (edited) and leaning in to press his face clumsily against Draco's for a kiss.

Draco and Harry exhaled simultaneously as Harry (edited) and collapsed bonelessly onto the bed next to him. They lay together for quite a few minutes before Draco pushed Harry's shoulder and Harry rolled into a sitting position.

"God, Draco, that was amazing," Harry murmured sleepily. Draco grinned as he took in Harry's ruffled appearance, his hair sticking up all over the place, his glasses off, (edited). This was how Draco loved seeing Harry. And then reality struck.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just bottomed for you!!!"

"What?"

"You forced me to, didn't you? You hypnotized me or something! I'm the fucking dominant person in this relationship! I was supposed to top! You bastard!"

"Draco, you told me you wanted me inside you!"

"That is such a fucking lie!"

"No it's not! You were all _Oh God, Harry, I want you, all of you, inside me, now_. I just did what you asked. Besides, it's only right. I'm the Boy Who Lived!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'm Harry Potter! I'm a celebrity! I defeated Voldemort!"

"So what? That doesn't mean you should top!"

"Voldemort, and I AM brave for saying his name, killed my parents, remember?" Harry glared at Draco.

"That's not even related!"

"GOD DAMMIT DRACO, I'M POST-OOTP!DARK!CAPSLOCK!HARRY! I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT IN WHATEVER FUCKING FONT SIZE I WANT AND NO ONE CAN FUCKING STOP ME! AND IF I WANT TO TOP THEN I'LL TOP!"

"Can we switch?"

"FUCKING NO!"

"Okay, Harry. Calm down."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DRACO, YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE! I AM LEAVING!"

And with that, Harry threw on his clothes and stomped out the door. Draco fell back onto the bed, really pissed off. Neither noticed the faint blue glow of MAGIC surrounding the room.

_One week later..._

SMASH!

"Potter, focus!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"If you're going to get this wandless magic down, you have to concentrate completely! Don't let anything distract you!"

EXPLOSION!

"FOCUS!"

"GOD DAMMIT, SNAPE!"

"Potter, what is going on with you? Usually you're much more desperate to please and try harder!"

"Draco and I are in a fight," Harry mumbled.

Snape sighed. "So what am I, your relationship mentor? NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DISCUSS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY GODSON!"

The door burst open.

"Sev, can I talk – Harry?!"

"I was just leaving. You can talk to your _precious_ godfather," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sev! I need your advice! Harry and I are in a fight!"

"I hadn't noticed," Severus remarked dryly.

"How can I get him back?"

"Draco, have you and Harry...bonded??"

"What?"

"When you were both in the room together, there was this faint blue glow of MAGIC. Usually that means you've bonded."

"We...we bonded?"

"Apparently so."

A stupid grin appeared on Draco's face. "Now he HAS to forgive me! Thanks Sev!" And he rushed out the door.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco couldn't WAIT to talk to Harry. He was planning on cornering him in a conveniently empty classroom afterwards to make up (and make out) before their first class. An owl suddenly appeared in front of him, dropping a letter in his lap. He saw a similar owl land by Harry and drop something off. He opened it.

_Draco, please come to the Headmaster's office after breakfast today._

Was all it said. Intrigued, Draco left when he saw Harry get up and leave, with a puzzled expression on his face, also carrying the letter.

The boys managed to take different routes to Dumbledore's and end up at the door at the same time. Harry glared at Draco while Draco looked at his shoes. The door, or statue, or gargoyle, or whatever opened and both went up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, boys, so glad you could make it, have a seat, would you like a lemon drop? And don't forget to notice how twinkly my eyes are," Dumbledore said with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. "Don't you just love how everyone tries to characterize me the way I am in the canon, but it's never the same?"

Harry and Draco stared.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Anyways, it has been brought to my attention by one Professor Snape that you two have bonded. Yes, I can see the faint blue glow of MAGIC around you now."

Harry and Draco glanced around and saw it too – the glow of MAGIC! Draco's heart leapt for joy. They really had bonded!

"Now there are three different kinds of bonds. The first is (insert Latin name here) bond, and it's only with friends. The second is (insert other Latin name here) bond, and it's only with family members. But the last, and most powerful bond of all, the bond you two have started, the only bond to have a blue glow, is called the Amorous bond, and was only given a proper name so the author didn't have to write out (insert Latin name here) every time she wanted to talk about it. You can see it has the word Amor in it, which means love in Spanish (and possibly in Latin, but who knows?). Now, this is only when two people fall in love and are so ridiculously compatible that their magical spirits bond. That must mean that since Harry is so powerful, you are too, Draco. In fact, with your combined power, you will be the most powerful wizards in the entire world, and could easily defeat Voldemort if you put your minds together (cough foreshadowing cough). However, this bond has only started and will only be completed if both of you...well...if Draco tops. Just once, Harry," Dumbledore added, noticing the look of revulsion on Harry's face. "But since you've already started it by fucking him, then he has to fuck you. It all makes sense, see?"

"I get to top?" Draco said excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"And might I add, Mr. Potter, that if you don't complete this bond to defeat Voldemort, you may as well have just condemned the entire wizarding world to death, destruction, and mayhem for the rest of eternity, because neither of you are going to defeat Voldemort alone. Got it?"

Harry nodded sullenly.

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together jovially, those light blue eyes twinkling like they've never twinkled before. Draco smirked. "Now get on and complete the damn thing! Go on!"

He shooed Harry and Draco from the room, and they stood in the corridor, Draco smirking madly and Harry pouting.

"Want to go back to my room, Potter?" Draco said seductively.

"It's nine in the fucking morning, Malfoy. Kiss my ass."

"If you're into that," Draco replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck you."

"I thought you already had."

"Blow me."

"I _know_ I already have."

"Eat shit."

"I didn't know you were into scatplay, Potter." Draco was still smirking seductively.

Harry gave him an incredulous look and walked away without saying anything. Draco sighed. "Tonight," he whispered to himself.

Harry walked slowly back down the hall, trying to decide if he should go to class or not. He decided against it. He went to Hermione's Gigantic Private Bedroom to wait for her to talk to after she got out of class. He was sure she had read about the Amorous bond and wanted to know all it entailed before he completed it. God, Draco Malfoy topping? Is that even legal?

He said the password to get into her room and the door swung open, revealing Hermione and Ron, still in bed, and very naked. Hermione blearily cracked one eye open and gasped. "HARRY! GET OUT!"

"Hermione? I thought ghost!Kaytlyn visited you and you decided to fuck Ron like, a week ago. Why are you still in bed?"

"Because I forgot!"

"What's going on?" Ron mumbled. Nobody answered, because nobody knew.

"Get dressed, Hermione, I have to talk to you."

"Leave! You can't see me naked!"

"Remember, I'm gay! It doesn't matter if I see you naked!"

"Oh yeah." Hermione jumped out of bed and put on her robe.

"Ron, will you leave please? This has everything to do with kinky man sex and you would not be the least bit interested." At the words 'kinky man sex' Ron turned green and left without speaking. He always was a bit homophobic.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of the Amorous bond?"

"Oh, of COURSE!! We barely covered bonds in class but I went and looked them up on my own time and ohmigod it sounds soooo romantic! I would love it if Ron and I bonded," Hermione confided with a sigh.

"Draco and I have started bonding," Harry said nervously.

"But Harry, you have to have sex to begin the bonding process!"

There was an awkward silence as Harry looked everywhere but at Hermione.

"You had sex with him?"

Harry nodded.

"How was it?"

"Oh God, it was amazing. Wait a second – aren't you supposed to be uber prude and not interested in sex?"

"Well, now that I've had sex, it's okay I guess. Plus, I'm supposed to think it's really hot that you and Draco are together. I mean, you guys are the hottest guys in school," Hermione said.

"Makes sense," said Harry. "So, we had this amazing sex but then Draco got mad because he's a natural sub but wants to top, and there was fighting and stuff and I left so we hadn't noticed that we'd bonded. But then I was at my secret lessons with Snape and Draco walked in and Snape noticed the faint blue glow of MAGIC. And then I left and then Dumbledore called us in and said we were the most powerful people ever to exist. In fact, I'm probably Gryffindor's heir. And Draco is probably Slytherin's by some super freaky Lucius/Voldie MPREG scandal, or something. But the only way we can complete the bond is if I let Draco fuck me."

"Do it, Harry! It's worth it. It's a really amazing bond. Plus, I bet you'll see that you can have fun getting fucked too."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for all your help, Hermione. You are such a great friend."

"Hey, no problem. Now, you just have to figure out when you're going to tell Ron about this."

"I'm never telling Ron, if I can help it."

"You realize that if you don't tell him, he'll find out some other way and be even more angry."

"I know."

Hermione sighed. "Well, it's up to you."

Harry pecked Hermione on the cheek. "I'm going to go find Draco, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

And Harry left, heading straight for Draco's Private Room. The door still opened for him, and he walked in to find Draco asleep on the bed, and what looked like dried tears on his face (what do dried tears look like...?).

"Oh, Draco," Harry said softly and lay down next to him, brushing hair out of his precious face. "How could I have been so selfish?"

Harry noticed the faint blue glow of (fill in the blank!) and kissed Draco softly on the temple. He would wait until Draco woke up and then tell him the good news. Draco looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Harry hated the thought that he had made Draco cry. He wanted to make it all better. And then a devilish, naughty thought came into his mind. Yes.

Harry unbuckled Draco's belt slowly, making sure he was still asleep. He unzipped Draco's trousers and (edited). Draco twitched in his sleep. "Harry," he murmured. Harry looked up in surprise, but Draco's eyes were still closed, so Harry slowly, softly, delicately, (edited).

Draco twitched awake quite quickly after that and Harry took that opportunity to (edited), loving the confused, aroused noises Draco was making.

"Harry?" Draco said wonderingly, his hand moving to Harry's hair, and Harry looked up at him and grinned.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, and went back to his gentle ministrations. Harry wanted to complete the bond, and wanted to now. "Draco, prepare me."

"For...for..."

"Yes. Now."

Draco grabbed a jar off the bedside table and pulled Harry up to him, kissing him thoroughly, tonguing him deeply. Harry moaned into his mouth and bucked against Draco's thigh. "Draco, I want you _now_."

Draco seemed to want to take things more slowly, so Harry took matters into his own hands. He wriggled out of his trousers and (edited).

Draco gasped; it (edited), it was fucking amazing, it was pure pleasure, it was – it was –

It was over, because Draco (edited) about six seconds later, leaving Harry rolling his eyes.

"This is why you don't get to top, Draco."

"Fuck you," Draco growled and pushed Harry over, taking Harry's (edited).

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you," Draco replied.

Both boys collapsed onto the bed and watched as the faint blue glow of MAGIC! became stronger, until it was a deep blue, pulsing and throbbing like it was alive itself. Both Harry and Draco knew at that moment that they were not to be separated, that they needed each other, that they were the only ones for each other, because it had happened.

The bond was complete.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was on crack and it was kind of a bitch to write, but I hope it was somewhat funny. There were a crapload of edits in this chapter so for the real thing with lots of sex, go through the link in my profile and check out my website, where there are also lots of other smutty fics. Hoorah!**

**I don't know, exactly, what's going to be going on next chapter, unfortunately. I'd like to have a set up, but I do not. So you'll just have to stick around and see :D**

**I love reviews like I love food and seeing as how I just got my wisdom teeth out and can't eat anything, they're especially important this time. So thank you!**

**Twodollartrick: Update your xanga!!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: Yeah, the smutty version is better :D I can only reply on my site through email, so if you want to reply there and have me email you back, that's fine with me.**

**Black Phoenyx: LOL, I'm so glad you're liking it! Don't worry, long reviews make me uber-happy. I hope you didn't wake up your family this time :D And I hope the storm didn't freak you out too much, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the wonderful review! (re-reading this, I just realized I said 'I hope' at the beginning of three sentences in a row. ::gags::) **

**Alora: Good! Thanks!**

**I Forget: LOL, your review made me giggle. Don't worry, I didn't think it was a weird compliment, I thought it was marvelous! I hope this chapter had you gagging right along :) Thanks so much!**

**Pisces-twins (Aqua): Hehe, glad to get a grammar lesson in there. And Harry is definitely a natural dom, in my personal opinion. He's so feisty. Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope you liked this chapter too!!**

**The ramen ninja: Thank you! I'll definitely check your story out ASAP. **


	7. The Warning

Harry and Draco stayed in most of that weekend, having lots of sex and sleeping. Draco wanted to top again, but Harry point-blank refused, saying he might as well just pull on a finger for all the pleasure it gained him. A little house-elf conveniently brought them all their meals, and they romped delightfully in Draco's Private Bedroom for hours.

Still, no one could know about their relationship yet, so they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning separately. Funnily enough, no one noticed that they had both been gone all weekend without a whisper of their whereabouts, but everyone did notice that something, _something_, was different. The Gryffindors all felt Harry's newfound confidence and sexuality somehow; maybe the way his hair fell sexily over his forehead, or the way his Quidditch-toned muscles rippled beneath his tight black t-shirt that he was for some reason wearing instead of his school robes, or the way he smirked cockily as he sat down. Everyone was drawn to him and immediately ran for the one empty seat next to him (Hermione was across, Ron, on the other side). Seamus made it.

"You know, Harry, me and Dean broke up last night," Seamus breathed in his sexy accent. (Somewhere in the background, Dean (aka the Adorable Alfred Enoch (OMG I love parentheses within parentheses)) yelled, "NO WE DIDN'T YOU MOTHERFU-")

"Really," Harry replied, taking a cherry and placing it between his lips, biting down gently as a droplet of juice pearled on his lower lip.

"Unnnhhhh…." Seamus moaned as Harry's pink tongue darted out swiftly to catch the bit of red moisture. Seamus scooted as close to Harry as was possible, and was practically breathing on his cheek and/or coming on his leg.

"That's too bad, Seamus. Are you feeling all right?" Harry asked with concern. Seamus was his friend, after all.

"I…I don't know, Harry. Maybe you should come back…to the dorm room and we…could…talk…" Seamus' eyes were large and pleading.

"Well, class starts soon, Seamus. But maybe we could talk tonight, after dinner," Harry suggested innocently. He wasn't used to being a sex god, after all.

"Oh, God, yes," Seamus licked his lips hungrily. "Thanks, Harry. You're _such_ a great…friend."

"No problem!" Harry grinned. He sure loved helping people out, though he wondered why Seamus was sitting so close to him. He was probably just very sad, Harry decided.

After breakfast, he walked out into the corridor, very conveniently alone, and was immediately slammed against the wall and dragged into a conveniently empty classroom nearby.

"What the fuck was that," Draco snarled, his breath hot on Harry's face. It made Harry a bit aroused, really.

"What?" Harry asked, cocking his head to one side and exposing his long, lengthy neck (don't long and lengthy mean the same thing, the author hears you asking? Yes, yes they do.).

"You and Finnigan, just there! He was practically LICKING you and you were just SITTING there-"

"Seamus just got over a bad breakup, Draco. He just needed someone to talk to."

"Harry, are you _blind_?! He wants to fuck you!"

Harry looked very surprised. "What? No, not Seamus. We're just-"

"He's just practically sitting on your lap at breakfast, drooling at you while you eat fruit all seductively, rubbing his-" Harry's neck went further to the side- "leg all over-" Harry closed his eyes- "you…oh God, Harry, you look like you just want to be devoured-"

"I do," Harry whispered, lifting his chin. Draco dove in.

He licked and bit at Harry's neck madly, sucking and marking him as Harry's hands dragged over Draco's sides, pulling at his shirt, rubbing over his skin, and Draco moaned and slammed their hips together.

"I love the way your tongue feels on me, oh fuck, Draco, can you (edit)"

Draco cut him off by pressing their mouths together and their tongues met wetly, hotly. Harry's fingers (edit). "Get over there," Harry demanded, jerking his chin toward a desk.

"Wha…"

"I can't wait to (edit)," Harry all but snarled, pushing Draco against the desk. Draco (edit) and looked back at Harry, licking his lips.

"What are you waiting for?" he smirked. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Ah," he breathed as (edit).

"Harry," Draco murmured. Harry gave a grunt. "Harry, we have to go to class."

"No, I don't wanna," Harry whined.

"You have to get off me, and we have to go to Potions."

"Shit," Harry muttered. "How am I supposed to sit through Potions with you without touching you?"

"Come on, Harry. Get off."

"I just did," Harry said smugly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine."

Draco scourgify-ed them and pulled his trousers up. Harry just stood there, his hair sticking up all over the place, his face flushed and his lips red and pouty, and his trousers around his calves.

"As much as I want to ravish you again right now, we have to go," Draco said, pulling up Harry's pants. "Stop pouting, you look like a five-year-old."

Harry just pouted even more at this, of course.

"Harry, please promise me you won't let Finnigan flirt with you so much. Tell him you're taken, or straight, or something, I just don't want to see his sick-"

"He's not _sick_," Harry said sharply.

"Oh, so now you're defending him? Tell me, Harry, just what did you and _Seamus_ talk about this morning?"

"None of your business," Harry said, frowning. "I'm going to class."

"Fine, go!"

"Fine!"

Harry stormed out of the classroom. Draco sighed wearily, then walked slowly out after him, reminding himself that he now had an irritated Harry to sit through Potions with and would probably not be getting any under-the-table action. As he was walking past the wide-open doors into the castle, a sleek owl flew in and dropped an envelope in his hands. He opened it quickly, curious, and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He grabbed it. It was a picture of him and Harry in the classroom they had just been in, having sex.

What the fuck?

He turned it over and saw a message written.

_Draco,  
Wonderful plan, seducing Harry into your trust.  
I wonder why you didn't inform me of it before?  
He may be good in bed, son, but if you fail to turn him over to the Dark Lord, there will be hell to pay.  
I'll make sure of that._

_Lucius, you don't have to sound so harsh! He's just a boy, after all-_

_Narcissa, I'm trying to dictate to my new quill here, and you're interfering with the-_

_He's our son, Lucius, and I don't want you saying things like that to him!_

_He needs to understand that – Christ, Narcissa, this is all getting copied down! Draco, owl me your plan at your earliest convenience or I will crucio – honey, I'm trying to write here – I will cut you – Narcissa, stop! Or I will be very angry, Draco! Goodbye!_

Shit, Draco thought, panicked. His father knew. What was he going to do now? Not go to Potions, that's for sure. He'd explain it all to Sev later. Draco turned and ran for his Private Bedroom. He needed to think.

Harry sat in Potions, fuming. There were only ten minutes left in class and Draco still hadn't shown up. What the fuck was he doing?

Snape approached him and sneered into his cauldron, muttering, "Where is Mr. Malfoy, Potter?"

"I don't know. I just saw him after breakfast and we fought sort of and I left."

"Stay after class. We need to chat."

Harry nodded defiantly and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. Snape rolled his eyes at the obvious lack of respect and flounced, yes, flounced, away.

At the end of class, Harry packed up slowly and told Ron and Hermione he'd catch them up. As soon as the rest of the class had left, he walked toward Snape's desk, only to drop his bag as the door banged open and Malfoy ran in. His face was red and he was quite out of breath.

"Where _were_ you?" Harry asked petulantly. Draco ignored him.

"Sev, I just got this from my father." He showed him the letter. Snape read it slowly, his eyes darkening. "There must be a spy somewhere here! That knows everything! That's going on! Who is it?!"

"I am not aware of any spies at Hogwarts, Draco. Calm down, we'll figure this out."

"Can I read it?" Harry asked.

"I think you better go, Potter. Draco and I need some time to talk."

"I want to stay! Draco, do you want me to stay?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he remembered Finnigan rubbing himself on Harry at breakfast. He smirked. "Why don't you go find _Seamus_ and give him a kiss for me, Potter?"

Harry's eyes welled with tears, because he too feels pain, and he let out a cry and ran from the room.

"That was harsh, Draco."

"Oh, so now you're on his side?!"

"Hardly. Beside the fact that you let Potter shag you in empty classrooms at eight in the morning, this is serious, Draco. Your father knows about you and clearly thinks it is some ploy to get Harry in Voldemort's hands. This will only speed up your Death Eater initiation, and you have to make a decision. Quick. Harry or your father."

"That's all I've been thinking about lately! Why does it always come down to that?"

"Because, Draco, this is the plotline that can make H/D fics so great. Your angst at your impending decision – will you go with your family, the people who raised you and loved you your whole life, your familial obligation, the honor of the Malfoys, the sickening amount of money you will inherit, your father's desire for you to marry a good, pureblood, trophy girl, and the effect your father's wishes have on you, or will you go with that stupid boy that has been on my last nerve since the tender age of 11, that was so skinny and runty and was just asking to be thrown into a cauldron of boiling acid, all the time, that clearly is good for sex now that he's grown into all his Quidditch-toned self, and that loves you dearly despite your sarcastic, bitter, evil tendencies? Do you really love him, or are you just using him for sex? If you're just using him for sex, why do you feel this way? Why can't you get rid of him? Why can't you just fuck someone else? Is it worth it, to be disowned, driven out of the family, to have absolutely _no family_ like you've always made fun of Potter for? This is the tension that will drive the entire fic, Draco. Be sure to moan about it for a few more chapters, and make the readers think that yes, there actually is still a chance for Draco to choose his father, even though it's clear what's going to happen in the end."

Draco stared.

"Besides, you've bonded, haven't you?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"So you're pretty much stuck with him."

Draco nodded again.

"Okay, Draco, here's what's going down. You have to-"

"Did you just say what's doing down?"

"Yes, what?"

"Why on earth would you say that? That's insanely OOC. I can hardly speak, that is so OOC."

"Oh, shut up. I'm a lot 'cooler' because I'm fanon!Snape, not canon!Snape. What you have to do, no matter what you choose, is tell your father that you are just using Potter and he's beginning to trust you. Once you have his full trust, you can convince him to go somewhere with you, but you don't know how long that will take. The important thing is that you are believable. Do you understand, Draco? This isn't just your life, it's mine and Potter's too. You must seem completely real."

"I understand, Sev."

"Good. Go make up with Potter, then. No use to have you two fighting, and besides, we'll get to see your gentler side so we don't all think you're a sodding prick for even considering giving Harry up."

"Okay, talk to you later, Sev."

Draco rushed from the room. He assumed Harry would be at Gryffindor Tower and knew he needed to go there. He stopped at his room and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak which had been left there "on accident" (by Harry, maybe, but not by the author) and ran up to the tower. He stood outside the portrait hole, waiting for someone to come or go, and finally, the door opened. Hermione stepped out. Now, Hermione's a pretty knowledgeable chick, so she clearly felt someone askance when she stepped out. On an off chance, she groped out at the space in front of her, and Draco's head appeared.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, like a snake. HISSSMALFOYSSSSSS (the author would like to take a brief moment to apologize for being on crack.). "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Harry," his floating head said.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you-"

But it was too late; Malfoy had pulled the cloak back over him and ran into the common room only to find Harry sitting on a couch with Seamus, his arm around him and their foreheads together. Draco's mouth dropped open and he was on the verge of screaming obscenities and/or beating Seamus into the ground but he couldn't freak out in the middle of a bunch of Gryffindors, he just couldn't. So he did what any mature, self-respecting Malfoy would do – he walked over to Harry and pulled his hair. Hard.

"What the fuck-" Harry cried out and grabbed the back of his head. He looked behind him, but no one was there. "Who was that?"

Malfoy grabbed his wrist and saw the look of understanding go off in Harry's eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Seamus asked with concern, putting one hand on Harry's knee.

"Nothing, I just – I have to go take care of something, Seamus, I'm sorry, we'll chat later, yeah?"

"Of course, is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, lovely, I'll see you later-" Harry jumped up and climbed the stairs to the boys dorms, hoping Malfoy would follow. Malfoy did, and once they reached Harry's dorm, Harry performed a complicated locking charm on the door as Malfoy removed the invisibility cloak.

"What the hell do you want, tosser?" he asked, followed by a silencing charm, of course.

"I came to…to apologize."

"_What_?"

"I don't want us to be in a fight, Harry, not now that we've bonded and everything was going so well-"

"It's your own goddamn fault for being such an ass, you ass," Harry spat.

"Well what the fuck? I'm not the one out there SNUGGLING with SEAMUS FINNIGAN!"

"I wasn't SNUGGLING with him, we were just TALKING!"

"Yeah, right! If by talking you mean shoving each other's tongues down your throats-"

"We never did anything!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fine!"

Harry lunged at Draco and crashed their lips together, licking and biting at them furiously, (edit). Draco moaned and Harry pushed him onto the bed, sucking on his neck, holding his arms above his head.

"This is what-" licksquirm-"You get for-" bitemoan-"accusing me of-" grindgasp-"cheating-" Harry groaned, positively ripping Draco's shirt down the middle and taking a (edit). Draco wriggled beneath him, his eyes closed and his mouth open and panting, and Harry (edit). Harry sat back, wiping his mouth, satisfied.

"Still think I want Seamus?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

"Fuck, no," Draco replied, pulling Harry back down for a kiss.

While this great (edit) was going on, poor Ron really just wanted to get into the dorm room to get his essay that Hermione had been nagging him about to work on, but Harry's complicated locking charms had done their job and he couldn't break through. He ran for Hermione; she had been able to undo it when Harry had done it previously, so he was sure she'd do it again.

He found her climbing back in the portrait hole with a book. "Oh, Ron! I just ran to get this book from the library, it's supposed to be really fascinating, it's-"

"D'you think you could undo that locking charm Harry does on the dorm?"

"Oh, I, uh…I don't think that's such a good idea, Ron…"

"Why not? Last time it was for some stupid reason, I can't even remember why-"

"Is it really that you can't remember, or is it that the author just can't think of one?"

"What?"

"Really, let's just allow Harry his privacy, okay?"

"Come on, Hermione, you're the only one who can do it and I really want to get my essay for Charms!"

"You want to work on your essay?" Hermione asked, her heart melting. Maybe if she just ran up there, Harry and Draco wouldn't be doing anything bad, and she could get it and go. Ron nodded.

"Okay. Why don't you just let me go up, and I'll take care of it."

"No, because you don't know where it is."

"I'll go unlock it, and then I'll come get you, okay? I don't want Harry to be doing anything really private he doesn't want anyone to see."

"Fine, Hermione."

"Okay." Hermione went up the stairs to the boys dorm room. She listened closely to the door to see if she could hear anything – a voice or a moan or whatever – but it was completely quiet, so she took out her wand and uttered the complicated countercharm to Harry's spell. She heard the locks unclick and knocked on the door, opening it slowly. Just then, Ron came bounding up the stairs and pushed through the door and before she could stop him –

Ron walked right in to see Harry and a pretty much naked Draco sucking each other's faces like it was the breath of life between them.

Ron's eyes popped. Ron's ears turned red very quickly. Ron's mouth dropped open. And Ron started yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK??!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Ron!"

"Aw, shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? HARRY? AND _MALFOY_? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES AND YOU GUYS ARE KISSING AND OH SWEET JESUS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT IS GOING ON OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL AVADA KEDAVRA THIS BITCH!"

"Ron, calm down-"

"Yeah, Weasel."

"HARRY?! HARRY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? YOU AREN'T WITH HIM? YOU AREN'T – THIS IS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! WHY ISNT HE WEARING ANY CLOTHES OH GOD HARRY PLEASE TELL ME WHY HE ISNT WEARING ANY CLOTHES-"

"Because he just sucked me off, Weasley."

Hermione fainted.

Ron seemed momentarily at a loss for words so Malfoy, being Malfoy, kept going.

"That's right, he (edit)"

"Malfoy, this is not the time."

"So good with that (edit)"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MALFOY!" Ron was back. "HARRY, WHAT THE FUCK! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS AT ALL! THIS IS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT AND YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HIM AND HE'S BEEN SUCH A DICK TO US FOR THE WHOLE TIME WE'VE KNOWN HIM AND HE'S STILL A DICK AND HE'S GOING TO BE A DEATH EATER AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING-"

"Ron, please, calm down so we can talk about this."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN I HAVE BEEN KEPT IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS FOR SEVEN WHOLE FUCKING CHAPTERS AND I HAVE TO FREAK OUT ABOUT IT BECAUSE THAT'S MY ROLE AS YOUR QUICK-TO-ANGER BEST FRIEND SO YOU BETTER JUST GET USED TO ME TALKING IN CAPSLOCK! YEAH YOU FUCKING BETTER! LOOK HERMIONE HAS FAINTED BECAUSE SHE WAS SO SURPRISED AND I BET SHE'S AS PISSED ABOUT THIS AS ME!"

"Hermione already knew, Ron."

"WHAT? WHEN DID SHE FIND OUT?"

"Chapter two."

"CHAPTER TWO? HOW? THAT WAS SO FUCKING LONG AGO!"

"She always figures that kind of shit out, doesn't she?"

"HOW COULD SHE BE KEEPING IT FROM ME THIS WHOLE TIME? AND YOU! YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING IT FROM ME, LYING TO ME, YOU LYING LITTLE – AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEETING A GIRL BUT YOU WERE MEETING MALFOY OH GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK."

And Ron stumbled out of the room and vomited on the stairs.

Harry ran over to Hermione and ennervate-d her while Draco pulled his trousers back on.

"Herm, are you okay?"

"Fine. The mental image of what Draco said overloaded my senses."

"Okay. Will you go talk to Ron? And hold back his hair while he vomits? And make sure he doesn't tell anyone else?"

"Of course, Harry dear."

Hermione left the room like a woman on a mission. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco smirked.

"I still owe you a blowjob, now, don't I?"

** A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. Hope this chapter was semi-funny :D I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Please review.**


	8. The Veela's Mate

"HARRY I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AND MALFOY ARE TOGETHER THIS IS RIDICULOUS JUST GIVE IT UP HE DON'T LOOOOOOOOVE YOU HE DON'T WANNA HAVE YO BAAAAAAAABIES HE JUST USIN' YOU TO GIVE YOU TO VOLDEMORT AND THERE AIN'T NOTHIN' YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT UNTIL YOU GIVE HIM UP DO YA HEAR? HE JUST USIN' YOU AND YOU TAKIN' IT ALL YOU LITTLE HOBAG!"

"Hermione, it's been three days. Do you think Ron will ever stop talking in capslock?"

"I don't know, Harry. He's gone all ghetto-Springer on you." Harry and Hermione giggled at the muggle reference.

"What's Springer?" Draco asked, because he obviously wouldn't know, and even though everyone reading this knows (or do they? Does Springer air in Britain?), it needs to be clarified. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, because OMG Draco was so! clueless when it came to muggles.

"It's a muggle TV show where all these trailer-trash people go on and fight and throw chairs over who slept with who's baby's mama's transvestite's sister's prostitute's cousin's lover and had who's baby, and that's about it."

"It sounds dreadful," Draco said with disdain. "If I wanted to see people fight, I would ask the house-elves to duel for me."

"Muggles don't have house elves."

"Oh yeah."

"And that's really uncivilized, Draco!" Hermione cut in. "You should be thinking of their well-being! I've started a project called—"

"Hermione, Draco doesn't want to join S.P.E.W."

Ron's voice boomed in the background, but as it would get really annoying if it were all typed out words, they will not make it onto the page but in this passing reference. Ron angrily thought about how little attention he receives in this story.

An eagle-owl swooped into Draco's Gigantic Room where they were all chillaxing. I know what you're saying. 'What? Draco and Hermione chillax together? That would never happen!' So I'm here to tell you that it's happening. Get over it. OBVIOUSLY they would set aside their differences for the sake of Harry, unlike Ron, the Bad Friend.

"Hey Weasley," Draco shouted for no reason. "You're poor! Your sweater has a patch on it! Harry sucks my dick nightly! HAHAHA!"

And then he opened the letter from the eagle owl. This time, it was a picture of the three Nice friends chillaxing, and of Ron red-faced and screaming in the background. It was what had just been happening! The letter on the back read,

_Draco,_

_You still haven't got back to me about my last letter._

_Don't make me come to the school and have words with you._

_Send a reply now._

"Oh noes," Draco whispered.

"What's wrong baby love muffin sweetie pie?" Harry asked, the sickening pet-name causing Draco to smile.

"I have to speak to you alone," he said with a significant eye-widening at Ron and Hermione.

"Hermiesmerms, d'you think you could take Ron away? Draco and I have to…chat." Harry smiled devilishly, hoping she wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

"Oh…of course, Harry. Ron, let's go," Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"BUT I DON'T -"

"WE ARE LEAVING. COME ALONG."

Harry was forcefully reminded of Mrs. Weasley and winced as Hermione strode over to him and grabbed his arm, pretty much dragging him out of the room.

"Talk to me, Draco, please," Harry said quietly.

Draco took a deep breath. "My father knows about us."

"What? HOW?"

"I don't know for sure; Sev and I think there's a spy here that neither of us know about. In any case, someone sent him a picture of us having sex in that classroom the other morning when you were all sexy and dirtytalking and stuff, and now he just sent me this." He showed Harry the letter and Harry's eyes widened as he read it and looked at the photo.

"What are you going to say in your reply?"

"I'm not going to reply."

"Draco, you have to or he's going to come here and kill you!"

"Harry, my dad can always tell when I'm lying! Always! Even through letters! It's fucking ridiculous!"

"It's called legimilency, Draco."

"Whatever. I –" Draco cut off mid-sentence, staring at Harry. He suddenly wanted – no, _needed_ – to be with Harry RIGHT NOW. He didn't know why but he _craved_ him, his body, his lips, his touch, his _everything_, and Draco pounced on Harry, kissing him hard, running his hands all over Harry's body. Harry groaned and leaned into his touch, capturing Draco's face in his hands and the mere feel of Harry's fingers against his skin made Draco moan loudly and shudder, (edited), and he fucking needed Harry (edited) right then.

Harry broke off, gasping, and Draco took the opportunity to suck on his neck, (edited). "Draco, we have to focus on this!"

"Can't," Draco said quickly and bit into Harry's neck hard, then lapping at it with his tongue, leaving Harry thrashing helplessly. Draco ripped his pants down and pushed Harry away, (edited). Harry just gaped at the sight in front of him – fuck, Draco looked gorgeous, (edited)…

"Now, Harry!" Draco groaned, and Harry snapped out of his stupor to yank his trousers down, (edited). Draco moaned and gasped and clutched Harry's arms as Harry (edited). Draco groaned and (edited). Draco saw stars.

Harry rolled off of him, gasping, just as another eagle-owl flew through the window. Draco lazily took the note off of its leg. He couldn't remember ever feeling so complete ever.

_PS. You're a veela and Harry is your mate. But just for this chapter._

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco squeaked, showing it to him.

"Does this mean we're going to shag a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Wait a second…isn't it true that the author has never even read a veela!fic before?"

Both boys turned and stared at her. She shrugged. So did they.

"Harry! I love you!"

"I love you too, Drakey-poo!" Harry said, adding on exclamation points. He leaned in for a kiss, but Draco stopped him.

"Wait, Harry, we have to find out who the spy is!"

"….Right," Harry agreed, his eyes glazing over as Draco's smooth, pale skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Potter! Focus!"

"Let's go talk to Hermione," Harry said, snapping out of it. "She can figure things out way better than me."

"Are you sure she can know?"

"She's kept our relationship a secret all this time, hasn't she?"

"That she has. All right, let's go."

The three of them spent the next two days observing people and trying to think if anyone had been acting differently. Hermione was also frantically researching in the library ways to find out of someone is a spy. Then, at dinner, someone new arrived.

A ridiculously sexy boy walked in and sat himself down next to Harry. Draco raged inwardly at the thought of someone being so near his MATE.

"Hi, I'm Jordan! I just found out I was a wizard, my muggle family didn't let me know the truth until now. So I just started here! I'm a seventh year!" Jordan grinned at Harry and Harry melted. His smile, and the way his eyes lit up like that, and his gorgeous facial structure…Harry was tempted to yell "TAKE ME!" and go fuck Jordan then and there. But then he saw Draco's rageful face.

"Harry, we need to go. NOW." Draco was in a mood. That much was obvious.

"Jordan, will I see you later?" Harry inquired as he was dragged out of the Great Hall by the Great Veela.

"Of course!" Jordan called. What Jordan really wanted was a threesome, but he had already figured out that Draco was a Veela and wouldn't want anyone so near his mate. Maybe next chapter, when Draco isn't a Veela anymore, he thought wistfully as he finished eating. What he didn't know was that sadly, he probably won't be around next chapter. Timing sucks.

"STOP FLIRTING YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Draco screeched after they got into the hallway.

"But Draco baby, I wasn't even—"

"You WANT HIM and you're ONLY SUPPOSED TO WANT ME. Why don't you want me anymore?"

"Draco, I do want yo—"

"Not from the way you were looking at him! It's like I was invisible! Don't you even love me anymore? Don't you care at all?" And Draco ran to his Gigantic Private Room without a backwards glance to cry and brood and listen to emo music and shake his fist.

Harry, on the other hand, went back to the Gryffindor common room to see if Hermione and Ron were there. Now that Draco was mad at him, maybe he and Ron could make up.

He stepped through the portrait hole to see Jordan standing there with a blazing grin. Harry melted into a puddle on the floor. Jordan frowned; he always had that affect on people. He scooped the puddle into a jar and put it on the table.

A couple of hours later, Draco felt really bad about being so mean to Harry and decided to make it up to him. He just needed to think of how. He craved Harry! He just wanted to schnoogle him. So he called in Blaise to get his advice again.

"Blaise, what can I do for Harry to say I'm sorry?"

Blaise took a drag on his cigarette and surveyed the room quietly through sunglasses. Since Draco's rejection, he had become a Big Cool Hot Pimp and fucked everything that moved, be it man, woman, or squid. Except Draco, who he really longed to fuck but pretended he didn't want to anymore but was just trying to fill the void by fucking everyone else but it wasn't really working but he didn't want anyone to know that so he just kept fucking. And smoking, because all the _cool_ kids smoke at that age.

"BLAISE. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

"Fuck him?" Blaise replied lazily with a grin, taking another drag. His heart fluttered like an angry butterfly inside at the thought of Draco fucking anyone but him. Blaise had decided that he would bottom for Draco, but only for Draco. When he came around, of course.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You said it yourself, in some earlier chapter! I'm a big nelly bottom!"

"I did?"

"CONTINUITY, BLAISE!"

"Right. Of course I did!"

"So what can I do? I KNOW! I WILL SING HIM A SONG IN THE GREAT HALL AT BREAKFAST TOMORROW IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! That way everyone will know we are together and Harry will love me forever! I'm so glad that this common plot device is so in character for me! In fact, I can't imagine NOT doing something similar!"

"What song?" Blaise asked as his heart panged within his chest. He wanted Draco to sing to _him_.

"I don't know! What do you think I should sing?"

_Pang, pang, pang_.

"Something REALLY romantic! And maybe something that the author likes!"

"OMG that is such a good idea! You're the best Blaise!" Draco rushed forward to hug his friend. Blaise held on tight. For a really long time.

"Are all the fangirls going to whine about how there wasn't a comma before my name in that sentence?"

Harry sat down for breakfast with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Now, there are definitely some things you should be thinking right now. One—isn't Ron still mad at Harry? The obvious answer is no, because Harry and Draco are fighting like girls. Two—wasn't Harry just left as a pile of goo in a jar? The answer, again, is no. Just because.

"I love huge gaps of blank time with no filler information," Harry said with a huge grin.

"I love everything!" said Ron. He was very happy to have his best friend back from the clutches of his worst enemy; also, the one who threatened to take his place as the Dark Lord's right-hand man.

"I love obvious foreshadowing," Hermione said, grinning also.

The three friends sat around and beamed at each other for a good five minutes, but something was tugging at Harry's delicate heartstrings.

_Draco_.

He hadn't meant to hurt Draco; Jordan was just fucking hot. Was that too much to ask for, a quick ogle of a hot man? Harry hadn't realized having a MATE would be so straining. He was looking forward to back when Draco would be normal again, next chapter.

Then, suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open! Harry turned around! Draco was standing there! He looked excited! Harry smiled and then remembered they were fighting! He frowned! Then Draco stood on a table!

"This is dedicated to my one true love. You know who you are," Draco announced with a voice-loud-maker-charm on, staring directly at Harry. The rest of the students looked around in wonder, not able to guess who it might be. Dumbledore sat at the staff table with a twinkle in his eye and clapped his hands together delightedly. The things Veelas would do for their mates! It always made Dumbledore wish he was a mate to a Veela. And then he remembered the kick-ass socks he was wearing and those thoughts disappeared like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

The song began.

"I made it through the wilderness!" Draco sang loudly, pouring his heart, his soul, his EVERYTHING into the song! Harry had to understand how much he loved him! "Somehow I made it throooough! Didn't know how lost I was, until I found you!"

Draco sang and sang some more. Harry's heart slowly turned to mushy mush. Ron was staring at Draco with an angry expression. _I'm angry_, Ron thought.

"LIKE A VIRGIN!" Draco screeched, doing a wild dance atop the table.

"Take off your bra!" someone from the crowd called.

"TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!"

Oh, it was a thing of beauty, it was. Harry, moved by Draco's song, also felt touched like a virgin for the very first time. He jumped on the table as Draco was finishing singing and kissed Draco passionately, moved by the intensity of the song and of Draco's feelings for him.

The entirety of the student body of Hogwarts gasped in unison. Dumbledore twinkled. Snape growled. Ron vomited.

"I love you so much, Harry! I'm sorry I was out of line!"

"No, Draco, it was all my fault! I was so insensitive! Please forgive me!"

"No, _you_ forgive _me_!"

"Oh, I love you!"

"I love you more than words could ever express!"

They embraced passionately. It was beautiful. Parvati wiped a tear out of her eye. Everyone was attracted to the power of the Veela-couple's-mating-love. Except Ron, who was still vomiting. Hermione brushed back his hair with a worried look on her face while Harry and Draco scurried out of the Great Hall to fuck. They arrived at Draco's Private Room in record time and began tearing each other's clothes off, kissing furiously, running their hands over every new bit of skin that was revealed. Harry had never felt so intensely attracted to a single person in his life and he never wanted to let Draco go.

Finally naked, Harry and Draco tumbled onto the bed, rolling around together, kissing and biting and licking and sucking like they couldn't get enough of each other. Harry couldn't wait to fuck Draco, to feel the completion he had felt earlier when they two of them were together in the most perfect way…

Harry slid down Draco's body, licking the whole way. When he (edited) as Draco gasped above him. Harry tried not to grin; he loved making Draco make sounds like that. One hand reached to (edited); Harry looked up to see him (edited). Oh, it was a lovely sight.

Harry's need was becoming more prominent, however, so he (edited) before Draco cried out in a not-good way and shoved his chest.

"What the fuck, Potter?"

"WHAT?"

"One word: LUBE. WHERE THE FUCK IS IT AND WHY ARENT YOU USING IT?"

"I…I…I thought arses were self-lubricating when someone got really horny…"

"YOU WERE WRONG."

Both Harry and Draco looked down. Draco's (edited). Harry wanted to cry, but instead pushed Draco's (edited). Glancing up after a minute, he saw that (edited). Then, he tried again, (edited).

"Fuck," Harry breathed, leaning down to kiss Draco. Draco kissed him back as Harry (edited), feeling the magic of their bond and of their Veela-mating-ness beginning to flow up around them, encircling them in a circle of protection. Harry (edited).

_Fuck_.

"I hope the sex stays this good next chapter, even though you won't be a Veela," Harry said thoughtfully as he slipped out of Draco. Draco nodded his assent.


End file.
